Foxgloves
by Volpone
Summary: Finis, epilogue up! Youko was never killed, therefore he never went to the human universe, never became Shuichi Minamino, and never learned to love. Now a ferry girl has become the object of his obsession and he'll do anything to sink his claws into her..
1. The Apple Of Discord

            Well, I've done it. I wrote a dark fic. I never thought it was possible… 

                WARNING: This IS  a dark fic! I put it under horror for a **reason**. If you're looking for a sweet Youko/Botan, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE. This is not for you. Starring evil!Youko as a bloody and obsessive villain. There will be a lot of blood, probably a lot of language, and I'm sure there will be lemon later. 

                 Dedications: For my lovely beta reader and art slave, **Cheap Libertad**- because she bitches about all my stories being too sweet. Here you go, sunshine! Also, for **Disturbedvixen** who inspired me with her amazing fic, **Secrets behind Emerald eyes**. Hopefully, this won't be a rip off. 

Still here? You must be curious. 

            Enjoy.

            ~*~

            The sounds of swords clashing filled the air. The smell of death and blood was everywhere. There were shouts – of anger, of terror. There were groans of pain.

            Battle raged.

            And Youko loved it.

            He lashed his rose whip again, it wrapped around the handle of his opponents sword and Youko yanked, pulling the weapon away from the other youkai. As it dropped to the ground, Youko lashed once more, this time severing the opposing youkai's head from his body, the sound of ripping flesh most pleasant to his ears.

            Blood sprayed everywhere. All over the nearby bushes, and trees. All over the grass. 

            All over Youko.

            He threw his head back and laughed.

            ~*~

            "Botan, please, I **can't** send the tantie this time! They're busy on another mission… I **need** you to do this."

            Botan bit her lip and look uncertainly at the small Reikai prince in front of her.  He watched her with a pleading expression.

            "All you'll have to do is drop the apple of discord, then they'll destroy themselves, I promise! Please…"

            His gaze was fixed on her, his eyes wide and hopeful. 

            "The fate of the living world may depend upon it…"

            Well, how could she say no? She bowed her head in aquest.

            "Alright, Koenma-sama."

            ~*~

            Hiei brought his sword down again, claiming another life as he moved through the band of demons like quicksilver. He was covered in blood and sweat – most of it wasn't his own.

            His eyes glowed a hellish red as he brought his sword up to deliver the next blow. Oh, how he lived for this… To destroy, to wreak havoc. To see the look of complete terror on his victims face. It didn't get any better.

            This was love. 

            He could hear his partner laughing somewhere in the distance and knew that Youko was having just as much fun as he. 

            Hiei paused a moment to survey his surroundings.

            The forest was littered with corpses. From a party of two hundred raiders, only about five were still standing. There were a few who were trying to crawl away, and some were playing dead.

            Well, Hiei thought with a smirk. There can be no survivors. He focused on the nearest demon. It was a spider youkai, three of its legs were missing and it was sobbing uncontrollably, trying to stagger off into the underbrush.

            Hiei rushed toward it.

            ~*~

            Tomorrow. She was going tomorrow.

            Botan wrung her hands nervously and paced across her balcony.

            She didn't know why she was trembling, or where this trepidatios feeling was coming from. After all, Koenma had **promised** it would be safe. He had **sworn** that she would be in no danger.

            Still… She'd have to be in a real body. No spirit form for this mission, it had to be flesh and blood. By it's nature the apple of discord could only be touched by mortal hands.

            She wouldn't have the comfortable invisibility she was used too in Maikai.

            But they'd be so intent on the battle that they probably wouldn't even notice her.

            Probably.

            And even if they did, all she'd have to do is throw the apple – then she could retreat like Koenma had said.

            Botan sighed and leaned on the balcony's railing.

            It wasn't that she was a coward, it was just… She had this feeling that if she went tomorrow, something terrible would happen.

            But Yakumo had to be stopped. He was leading his army to an uprising at dawn, he was going to try to break into the living world. 

            She already knew that there would be a small skirmish between Yakumo's army and the demons whose territory Yakumo was trespassing upon – it was written in the book of fate and Koenma had already related the information to her.

            So, while they were distracted, she'd drop the golden apple into there midst. Then, due the apple of discords influence, they would slaughter each other and Ningenkai would be safe. 

            That was the theory anyway.

            Botan turned to enter her room. She needed her sleep, it was going to be a busy day tomorrow.

            ~*~

            Youko pulled his whip away from the remaining youkai, watching contentedly as it fell to its knees, blood bubbling out from over its lips. It looked straight at Kurama, surprise on its features – no doubt having thought it was going to make a clean getaway before Kurama cut off it's escape – then, wordlessly, it died.

            Youko glanced around eagerly, but no one was left standing save one – his partner Hiei who was making his way over him, stepping on or over bodies of the fallen youkai as he approached.

            "Well," Hiei said when he was close enough, "That's it."

            "Pity." Youko sighed, dissolving his rose whip, "I'd have thought a group of such feared bandits would have put up a better fight."

            "But they didn't." Hiei turned, looking at the bloody mess surrounding them.

            "No." Youko agreed, looking around as well. "And whoever said that there was strength in numbers was greatly mistaken. It only took the two of us, what? Forty minutes to kill off two hundred youkai? Pathetic." He sneered, kicking the body of the demon he had just slaughtered. Blood soaked through his thin shoes – it was still warm.

            "Agreed." 

            "What wouldn't I give for a good fight – a challenging kill." Kurama sighed wistfully, turning his eyes to the blood red moon of Maikai. But not before catching the smirk on Hiei's face.

            "What is it?" Youko questioned, his golden eyes still fixed on the heavens.

            "Ah… I may have just the thing."

            Kurama's eyes snapped to the fire demons face, whose eyes were glowing as brightly as the moon at which he'd just been staring.

            "Do tell." He murmured, feeling the bloodlust rising in him again. 

            "You've heard of Yakumo?"

            Kurama waved his hand impatiently, "Of course, who hasn't? He's almost as infamous as myself."

            Hiei grinned again. "He's leading an army into Umae's territory tomorrow. His intent is to bring out an uprising and attack the human world…" He trailed off, his Jagan eye flashed, "But Umae suspects the trespassing. He'll send out an army of his own to meet Yakumo. It should be an interesting battle. For us anyway."

            Youko's eyes blazed, he licked his lips in prospect of bloodshed.

            "Sounds promising," He admitted, "Both Yakumo and Umae are powerful demons – no doubt they have trained their soldiers well. It would be a wonderful fight." 

            "A challenge." Hiei supplied.

            "Indeed."

            "Are you up for it then?"

            Youko smiled slowly, his canines glinting maliciously in the moonlight.

            Hiei dashed off, Kurama close behind him.

            ~*~

            Botan rushed toward where the sounds of clashing mettle and shouts were coming from. Surely, this was the battle she was looking for? As she approached, the smell of blood and overheated flesh assaulted her senses and she gagged.

            She bent over her oar, slowing and catching her breath, she considered pinching her nose shut – but that would have childish and at 500 years, she was no longer a child. 

            The apple of discord was wrapped in cloth and she held it tightly against her side as she surveyed the scene below her. Demons were everywhere, in more numbers and varieties than she had ever seen. Walls of them crashed against each other, she could hear weapons meeting and angry oaths and curses. And as a ferry girl, she could see souls, hundreds of them, floating above the battle – products of the chaos below and waiting to be picked up by one of her colleagues. 

            Botans insides twisted and she looked down again. She really shouldn't wait any longer to complete her mission. She began a slow decent into the fray, trying to unwrap the golden apple while simultaneously steer herself continuously downward. She looked up, her eyes meeting with the yellow stare of a towering demon.

            Yakumo sneered. She'd been seen.

            Panicked, Botan grasped her oar with both hands, dropping the apple. It landed with a soft 'thunk' on the ground, unheard and unnoticed by the battling demons. Botan cursed, the apple was still wrapped in the cloth, it's magic wouldn't work! She steeled herself. She knew what she had to do.

            Botan dived into the battle, falling from her oar to the ground, grabbing the cloth-covered apple and swiftly trying to unwrap it. The battle raged all around her and her fear-addled mind couldn't concentrate, it seemed to take forever to untie the knot and unwrap the apple. At last, she felt the smooth skin of the enchanted fruit. She grabbed it, about to pull the cloth completely away-

            Cold steel at her throat.

            Botan looked up slowly, the sound of the skirmish around her fading out. Yakumo towered before her, his sword pressed against her jugular and his eyes narrowed cruelly.

            "A ferry girl, here? And in a substantial form, no less… Well, this **is** interesting. Did Koenma send you here to stop me?" He paused to laugh, the sound chilling Botan to the core.

            "Yes, as a matter of fact, he did."

            Yakumo's eyes instantly fixed back upon her. Sometimes, Botan regretted her big mouth.

            "Did he?" The youkai sneered, his lips curling distastefully. "And how did he plan on accomplishing anything with just a ferry girl?"

            "Like **this**!" Botan threw the apple away from her and instantly everything stopped. The Youkai who had been fighting around her all turned to look upon the golden apple as rolled to a stop a short distance away from Botan.

            "It's beautiful…" One demon whispered, taking a step toward it.

            "It's **mine**!" Another declared cutting the first demon off.

            "I saw it first!" A third snarled, lifting his sword to his former ally's throat.

            "No, **I** did!"

            Instantly the battle began again, more vicious than before. 

            Yakumo eyed the apple hungrily, but he was powerful, and not yet completely under it's spell. He turned back to Botan, his face full of rage.

            "You **bitch**!" He took his sword and ran it through her abdomen. 

            Botan felt nothing, but watched in shock as he withdrew the sword. Instantly, blood began to flow. Out of her side, down her legs, dripping down to the ground. As Botan dropped to her knees, Yakumo gave a mighty battle cry and – no longer able to restrain himself- joined the fray. 

            The apple of discord, having fulfilled its purpose, disappeared.

            Botan remained where she was, her eyes strangely clear and focused. The fight around her intensified, a body fell on top of her, soaking her with gushes of blood. With effort, she pushed it off and brought her hands to her wounds, pressing them tightly against it.

            She remained in that position for the duration of the battle – and some time afterward.

            ~*~

            Hiei and Youko observed the open field before them. It was covered in hundreds of bodies, all very recently dead. Smoke and fog mixed together, dampening the smell of ichor and dead flesh.

            They'd obviously only just missed the battle.

            Hiei snarled and sent a fireball to the nearest body to release some of the frustration. The smell of burning flesh was invigorating.

            "We ran all night! How could we have missed it?"

            Youko remained silent, trying to sense any survivors.

            "Don't bother," Hiei said, pouting. "My jagan picks up nothing. They're all dead."

            But Youko's sensed otherwise. There **was** life out there… He smiled

            "Don't lose hope yet, Hiei. There's someone here. The person responsible for all of this, I can smell their guilt."

            Hiei's head snapped up.

            "Really?"

            Youko moved toward the life force, and his partner followed close behind.

            She was sitting – rather – kneeling amidst the gore she had created, head bowed, the bodies surrounding her where they had fallen. It looked almost ceremonial. 

            Though the smell of death was thick in the air, the scent of her blood overwhelmed the stench of the others. It teased Youko's nose, causing his ears to twitch in delight.

            They approached her slowly, almost lazily, until they were directly in front of her. Hiei, unable to control himself any longer, smoothly drew his katana, his tongue darting across his lips, his eyes glinting with anticipation of the kill. He chuckled lightly.

            And sill she did not raise her head. 

            Youko cracked his whip impatiently, his eyes narrowing with slight frustration. She was ignoring them.

            "You must be he one," he began lazily, "who so rudely deprived us of our hunt."

            At last the girl raised her head, her blood stained hair falling back to reveal her face. Her raspberry colored eyes reflected a grim amusement. The demons were surprised, she was a very lovely girl.

            "I apologize," She said simply, "I did not know you had marked them as your prey."

            Hiei stepped forward, brandishing his sword, allowing the light to glint off the blade. He smirked.

            "I believe reparations are in order, Youko. How should she make it up to us?"

            The kitsune's lips curved gracefully, he imagined this blue haired girls face contorted in fear… fear of him… he shivered with pleasure.

            "Hmmm… Perhaps her life in exchange for those she took from us."

            Hiei's smirk widened.

            "It's as if you can read my mind."

            He stepped closer to the girl, tossing his sword into the air and catching it as it came down again. The girl watched him blankly, her eyes following his motions.

            Hiei laughed, turning to his friend.

            "She is unafraid."

            Youko snorted.

            "Perhaps she is just stupid." He knelt in front of the girl, taking her chin gently in his hand. He softly caressed her cheek, his amber gaze mocking.

            "Do you understand? We are going to kill you."

            The girl smiled humorlessly.

            "I understand."

            Still the fear didn't appear in her eyes, though she **was** panting harshly. Youko growled in annoyance.

            "I will strangle you slowly, while my friend Hiei slices your limbs from your body."

            He watched closely, waiting for her reaction.

            "Do as you wish," she said wearily, blood spilling out over her lips. "I'm dying anyway."

            Youko released her head, watching as her chin dropped to her chest.

            "She isn't lying." Hiei interjected. For the first time they noticed the girls hands were pressed against a grievous wound on her side, trying fruitlessly to keep the precious life from spilling, but steadily the pool of blood around her grew. They all knew that if she wasn't treated **very** soon, she would die.

            "If you're going to kill me," She interrupted, her breath hitching. "You'd best get to it, it won't be long until your chance has passed. Otherwise you can just stand there and watch me bleed to death."

            Hiei stepped forward with his sword once more.

            "As you like."

            "No, Hiei." Youko's voice was cold as he rose and moved away from the girl.

            "She's not afraid. There's no sport." He regarded the girl coolly, noting the look of determined resignation on her features.

            Hiei frowned, but nodded slightly and sheathed his katana once more. The two demons stood, detached, to watch the girl's life drain slowly away.

            Youko felt reluctantly impressed. Though she must be in a great amount of pain, besides clenching her teeth the girl showed no other signs of her suffering.

            "What is your name?" He asked, suddenly curious. Both his companion and the girl looked at him in surprise.

            "What does it mater?" Hiei asked. The girl appeared to share his sympathies, she shrugged.

            "It doesn't." Her head dropped again, and this time she closed her eyes. Her face was extremely pale.

            "I'd like to know." Youko said simply, his eyes riveted on the beautiful girl in front of him.

            "Botan."

            The deep voice came from behind them, and the two demons turned to see another youkai. He was tall, like Youko, and had short, spiky silver hair. His eyes were fixed on the fallen woman.

            She opened her eyes.

            "Botan, is it?" Youko asked as the newcomer approached the girl. She hesitated, but after a moment she nodded to him.

            "Who are they and what are they doing here?" The new demon asked as he knelt next to her.

            "Morbid fascination." She replied, more blood spilling from her mouth. She lifted one blood soaked hand from her side and tried to wipe her lips clean. The spiky haired demon caught it.

            "You're a mess." He sneered, using his sleeve to wipe her face. She didn't argue.

            "Were they too much for you, then?" He asked, smirking. Botan frowned but shook her head.

            "A moment of carelessness." 

            "What about them?" He indicated to the two demons behind him, watching.

            "They came later."

            He pulled her hands away from her wound, ignoring her groans of pain.

            "I hate humans." He stated.

            "So," she panted, "You've said." Her voice was weak.

            He examined her gaping side.

            "I'll have to burn it shut." He locked his gaze with hers. "It'll be the most excruciating pain you've ever felt."

            Youko was surprised to hear her laugh.

            "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Her eyes sparkled with amusement, before they closed and she bit back a scream as white fire shot from the demons hand, searing her wound shut.

            "You were wrong," she moaned. "I've felt worse."

            The demon smiled at her.

            "I'm taking you back to Koenma now."

            "Good." Botan finally passed out.

            "Koenma?" Youko asked, "Why?"

            The nameless demon hoisted the girl into his arms, before glancing disdainfully at the two.

            "She's his best ferry girl."

            Hiei's eyes widened.

            "Ferry girl? From Reikai?"

            "Obviously, Hiei." Youko said dryly.

            "Why did you not try to help her?" Asked the other demon.

            Youko eyed the deity, a bored expression on his face.

            "We didn't want to."

            The demons face darkened.

            "She was dying and you didn't want to help her?"

            Hiei rested his hand on the hilt of his katana.

            "We would have gladly helped her on her way…"

            The demon glared at them.

            "I must return to Reikai."

            "We will not stop you." Said Youko, resting a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

            "I will tell Koenma of you and your threats to his deity."

            Hiei smirked.

            "We don't care, Reikai-jiins cannot touch us in this realm."

            "Perhaps not, but **I** can. I know your faces."

            Youko smiled icily.

            "We look forward to your return then." He approached the other demon slowly, ignoring the contemptuous expression on his face. He looked at the pale ferry girl cradled in the others arms.

            "Perhaps you will bring Botan with you?" He reached out, running a clawed hand over her cheek, grinning when the other demon snatched her away and snarled at him.

            Youko and Hiei watched him sprint quickly away.

            Hiei snorted.

            "Why would you want to see her again?"

            Youko smiled darkly.

            "She was… Interesting."

            ~*~

            AN: I think I must be very disturbed somewhere deep inside.

            This fic will updated sporadically until I finish **Thief!** So don't be expecting an update too soon. I'll write for this fic when I get the urge. I hoped you guys liked it!


	2. We meet again

            I think I must be very disturbed somewhere deep inside.

 Wow… I can't believe you people like this! Well, good, I guess. Here's the next installment.

            Again, thanks to **Cheap Libertad** my beta reader who didn't get to see this because my email wouldn't send it, and who bitched about my happy sunshine fics until she drove me to write this to shut her up.  And **DisturbedVixen**, for inspiring me with her fic **Secrets** **Behind Emerald Eyes**. DisturbedVixen, this chapter is for you!  

             Hiei slowly wiped his sword clean on the shirt of the demon he had just wounded. Bodies lay strewn throughout the dense forest in which the latest skirmish had taken place. The once serene wood was now splattered in blood, it had pooled so thickly in some places that the ground would surely become infertile for the next several years.

            Not that this mattered to Hiei.

            The demon he had just severely injured lay across a fallen tree stump, staring incredulously at the gaping hole in his chest. He blinked stupidly up at the koorime.

            "Wha- who? Where did you come from?"

            Hiei ignored him, re-sheathing his sword. The demon continued, a dark stain began to pool around him, running down the sides of the rotted tree bark to drip oily to the ground.

            "Why would you do this? We are traveling merchants! We meant no harm to anyone!" Blood mixed with spittle was gathering stickily at the corner of his mouth, slipping down his chin… He began to babble, losing his wits as death's grip began to take a firmer hold.

            "They will find you! Yes, and they will punish you for your deeds! We will be avenged! We will-"

            He was cut off as Hiei calmly lifted his leg and slammed his booted foot into the fallen demons face, grinding his heel slowly, relishing the feeling of crushing bone and cartilage under torn skin.

            "Shut up and die."

            When he removed his foot, the demon below him gave one last sobbing, shuddering breath before he succumbed to his fate – his muscles going limp as death finally claimed him.

            Hiei took a moment to admire his handiwork, then raised his head to look around.

            Carnage everywhere. It caused his lips to twitch upward minutely. There was nothing more pleasing than a job well done.

            He found Kurama nearby, sitting languidly upon a large boulder, surveying the horror he had helped create and cracking his whip lazily every minute or two.

            "Youko." Hiei greeted, stopping to stand a few feet away from the kitsune. Youko inclined his head slightly to acknowledge Hiei's presence, then went back to staring mutely around him – a far off gleam in his eyes.

            Hiei was used to Kurama's standoffish nature, but lately the youkai had been more distant than usual. He still killed alongside Hiei, and it was obvious that he enjoyed it just as much as always, but Youko's mind was definitely somewhere else. 

            It was beginning to annoy Hiei.

            "Fox!" Hiei's voice was sharp enough to cut through Youko's distracted haze; he turned his amber gaze toward his friend.

            "Yes?"

            Hiei was watching him, irritated.

            "What is wrong with you? You haven't been focused at all lately."

            Kurama's tail swished slowly behind him as he narrowed his eyes.

            "The ferry girl." He murmured softly. Hiei frowned.

            "**That's** what's been occupying your mind? That was weeks ago. Why do your thoughts still liger upon her?"

            "I want her." Youko said simply, shrugging.

            Hiei growled.

            "Why? She was just a stupid girl from Reikai."

            Kurama eyed him coldly.

            "I **want** her." He reiterated, adamant.

            Hiei sighed.

            "You won't be focused until you've got her?"

            Youko shook his head 'no'.

            "How do you plan on getting her, then?"

            "I don't know…"

            "You'd have to learn to see her, first. She'd be in spirit form were she to return to Maikai."

            Youko frowned.

            "She had a body last time."

            "Obviously that was a special occasion. And her body was badly damaged anyway." 

            Hiei looked suspiciously around, then kicked the corpse closest to him.

            "There's probably one close by right now, to gather these souls."

            Youko looked up greedily.

            "Do you think it's Botan?"

            Hiei snorted.

            "I don't know, I can't see spirits. But I know someone who can teach us." He eyed the kitsune closely. "If, of course, you're serious about wanting this ferry girl."

            Youko stood slowly and grinned.

            "Serious? Why, Hiei, you know I never jest!" 

            The koorime gazed upon him with a stoic expression. Youko laughed.

            "Yes, I want the ferry girl. Take me to this person so I may learn to see her."

            Hiei toyed with the hilt of his katana for a moment.

            "Alright. But just **why** do you want her so badly? I have known you to desire women, of course, but never for longer than a night. And never to this degree of distraction."

            Youko closed his eyes and smiled. The expression was not pleasant.

            "I am not sure why I want the girl so badly. But I am not in the habit of denying myself anything, nor am I about to start." His golden eyes opened and fixed upon the sky. "If there is any way to get what I desire, then I shall find it." He turned again to his spiky haired friend.

            "Come, we are finished here. Take me to this friend of yours."

            Hiei scowled. 

            "I never said he was my friend. I just told you that I knew someone who could teach us to see spirits. I doubt he'll do it of his own free will, though." He smiled nastily at Youko. "We may have to use force."

            Kurama grinned.

            "Why, that is one of my favorite methods of manipulation."

            Hiei laughed and darted off, sure the fox would follow.

            Botan grimaced as a cool wind passed over her bare shoulders and pulled her light robe tighter. She raised her head, staring at the blue sky overhead and wishing with all her might that she were on her oar soaring through it. But, she was still recovering.

            It had been several weeks since the disaster with Yakumo and the Apple of Discord. A good bit of time had passed since that cold blade had pierced her side and nearly killed her. Because of the shock she had felt nothing at first – but the adrenaline had soon worn off and the wound had become a fiery, gaping hole – seeping blood over her stomach, her knees, onto the ground only to pool about her…

            She shuddered. That had not been the most pleasant evening of her existence. 

            And to add insult to injury, two demons had showed up to jeer at her as well! Botan squared her shoulders indignantly. Well, she'd shown them, hadn't she? After all, she'd been dying so there was no need to fear their threats.

            Still… It had been disturbing, the two odd youkai threatening her and stepping back to watch her die. If it hadn't been for Casca… 

            Well, she didn't want to think of what would have happened had the demon not showed up to stop her bleeding and take her back to Koenma.

            "Botan…" 

            She turned to face the owner of the soft voice. Ayame's cool dark eyes were staring sympathetically from the balcony entrance. 

            "You should be resting."

            Botan frowned. She was fine, almost completely healed. The burning pain in her side had been reduced to a dull ache thanks to both Casca's quick thinking and Ayame's healing touch. Added to the fact that she'd spent the last couple of months in bed so that her mortal body could heal as naturally as possible (the best way, Koenma had insisted) – she was feeling quite restless.

            "I'm alright, Ayame." She sighed, but walked toward her friend anyway. "I'm really just looking forward to getting back to work!" She joked, shooting the other girl a quirky grin. 

            Ayame smiled gently.

            "You've been confined to bed for a while now, it's no wonder you can't wait to get back on the oar."

            Botan grabbed a kimono from the pile of neatly folded clothes resting on a chair next to her bed.

            "I'm ready whenever Koenma is, and that's the truth." She dressed quickly, Ayame helping her with the obi.

            "If you say so…"

            Botan turned and flashed the peace sign.

            "Are you kidding? Get me back in the field!" 

            "Well, I must say that I'm glad you feel that way. Koenma would like to see you in his office as soon as possible."

            Botan looked at her in surprise.

            "Really? Do you think he's going to give me an assignment?"

            Ayame shrugged, folding Botan's robe and placing it in the armoire. 

            "I don't know, why don't you go find out?" She gave her friend a small smile and Botan – needing no further incentive – raced out of the room.

            Koenma paced silently on top of his desk, lifting his chubby toddler legs to step over random piles of documents that laid strewn on the wooden surface.

            What did it mean? What was their reasoning?

            He sucked thoughtfully on the pacifier in his mouth, his light brown eyes narrowing slightly.

            After Casca's report a few months ago, he'd decided to keep a closer eye on the two demons that had threatened his deity. Both were well known in Maikai and their reputations proceeded into Reikai – especially into the official records. 

            Youko Kurama, the famed thief and Hiei, the bearer of the Jagan eye… They had teamed up several years ago and had immediately started going on killing sprees. Nothing to big or serious – not serious enough for the Reikai prince to start worrying over anyway. This pattern of random destruction (as contradictive as it sounds) had continued up until several weeks after Botan's attack. Then the two demons seemed to have faded into obscurity for a month or so – only to have returned very recently with a vengeance. They were slaughtering more now than ever, quicker too, as if they were working toward a goal. 

            **Now** it was starting to become worrisome. Every single ferry girl that he had assigned to Maikai was out right now, gathering the souls of Youko's and Hiei's victims. Unfortunately, Youko had staged another attack that morning and there were no ferry girls to spare. Ayame had a mission in Ningenkai this afternoon, she didn't have time to go and round up a hundred plus souls in Maikai. Which left him with only one option.

            Botan.

            Koenma felt tremendously guilty about sending her off to Maikai again so soon after her recovery, but there was no avoiding it.

            "Koenma-sama?"

            He looked up to see the bubbly blue haired ferry girl grinning happily at him. 

            "Botan! Come in, come in!"

            She entered the room completely, closing the door behind her and approaching his desk. Koenma braced himself.

            "Botan, I'm afraid I have-"

            "A mission for me? Great!"

            He face faulted. This was not the reaction he had expected.

            "Well, erm, yes."

            "Excellent! A chance to get out! Do you know how cooped up I've been feeling?!" She summoned her oar, vaulting up onto it and floating in front of his desk. She gave a mock salute and giggled. "Where to, captain?"

            "Maikai."

            Botan's smiled slipped slightly but she had plastered back in place before Koenma noticed. He handed her the coordinates and watched as she soared out the window, waving cheerily over her shoulder.

            "She's such an… **odd** girl."

            Youko grinned as his last victim fell to the earth, pleased as the life blood of the demon spilled over the grass, the red contrasting so nicely with the green.

            Really, this should be considered an art form.

            He retracted his rose whip, placing the seed into his hair once more and turning to survey his surroundings. There were bodies everywhere, copious amounts. He smirked. They wouldn't be able to ignore this for long, soon they'd **have** to send a ferry girl – or risk a few hundred lost souls.  He only hoped that this time, they'd send the **right** ferry girl. He and Hiei had come back from their little sojourn a few days ago – greatly enlightened – and were making up for lost time. And Youko himself was eager, very eager to put his new talent to use. And luckily for the groveling little hermit who'd they'd visited – the trick worked. Youko could see spirit forms, and therefore, could begin to look for his deity. He started the best way he knew how – by killing everything in his path.

            Unfortunately, Botan hadn't been sent to retrieve any of the souls. Very disappointing. But he'd keep it up until she came. 

            Hiei had decided not to join in the fun this morning, choosing instead to go someplace quite for meditation. Kurama snorted. Without his partner to gloat with, the whole blood shedding experience wasn't quite the same.

            He sat comfortably in the underbrush, waiting for a ferry girl to arrive, and hoping it would be **his**.

            Botan floated overhead, looking in horror at the scene below her. There were corpses **everywhere**! Blood stained an entire section of the forest. It was disgusting. She descended into the clearing, choosing to remain on her oar and float about. There were so many souls… It was going to take her forever to herd them all together.

            She froze suddenly. She had the distinct feeling that she was being watched, which was impossible of course. She berated herself for being paranoid.

 Out of the corner of her eye she saw a white blur – she recognized the demon from her trial with Yakumo. Had **he** done all this? What a monster. It was best to ignore him – since she was in her spirit form she knew she'd be safe from his harassment this time.

            Youko, however, had other plans. He had seen her from his hiding place. At last, he had her.

A twig snapped behind the girl.

            "Hello, Botan." Youko watched, grinning, as the blue haired deity turned to him. Surprised, her eyes narrowed.

            "How… How can you see me?"

            Kurama grinned. "It took practice." His eyes swept over her lithe form hungrily, noting with pleasure the white-knuckled grip she had on her oar. She was afraid, good.

            She watched him for a moment, a light frown marring her lovely features. Youko slowly licked some of the blood off his fingers, chuckling at her look of disgust.

            Botan turned away to continue her previous task of gathering the souls of the murdered youkai.

            "Wait!" He called, leaping into a tree, so he was level with her. "Talk with me." He purred.

            Botan edged her oar away from him, her eyes wary.

            "I'm busy." She frowned, gesturing to the souls that were beginning to line up behind her.

            Youko snorted.

            "They're dead, they're not going anywhere until you say so." He smiled charmingly at her. "Talk with me." He repeated.

            "I don't think so," she said, after a moments hesitation. She turned away once more, only to be interrupted by Kurama's gentle voice.

            "Don't be rude, Botan. After all, I went through a lot of trouble to get you here."

Her head jerked toward him, her face confused. She should ignore him, she knew, but…

            "What?"

            "I staged this slaughter, hoping to draw you here. I've been wanting to see you since that day you knelt injured in the field." His canines glinted sharply in the sunlight.

            Botan stared at him, shocked."

            "You killed all of these demons just to bring me here?!"

            "Yes."

            Botan shook her head angrily. "You're sick." She turned, urging her oar away from the kitsune.

            Youko growled, how dare she turn her back on him, after all the work he went through to make sure she came! He bared his teeth. He would have to punish her. He could almost taste her blood on his lips, hear her whimpers of fear.

            Grinning, he leapt, his eyes widening in surprise as he passed through her and tumbled to the ground. He stood quickly, looking up at her in confusion.

            Botan was looking down at him, blinking.

            "What… How?"

            She laughed at him, tossing her head back, her azure hair shining brightly.

            Youko snarled and flexed his claws, itching to wrap his fingers around her graceful neck.

            "Of course," he said, "you're insubstantial."

            "Of course," she replied, her lips twitching upward, "**spirit** form."

            He watched silently as she began to herd the confused souls together.

            "Materialize your body." He called to her. She shot him a look like he was crazy.

            "So you can attack me? No."

            He smirked slowly at her. "Are you afraid of me?"

            Botan decided not to answer, instead nudging the last soul into line. She prepared to leave.

            "I'll do it again." Kurama called softly, but Botan heard him. She frowned, not looking at the thief.

            "I'll slaughter everyone. Every demon in Maikai. I'll make you keep coming back until you become substantial for me."

            Botan glared, her raspberry eyes finally fixing on him.

            "What do you want?" She whispered.

            Kurama's eyes darkened, his smile held promises of malice.

            Botan paled drastically, she felt a shiver of fear make its way down her back.

            "Leave me alone!" She tried to sound strong, but the effect of the demand was lost when her voice broke.

            Youko laughed maniacally, his golden eyes holding the girl in place.

            "I don't think so, my deity." He murmured softly. "You've managed to capture my interest."

            "Lucky me." Botan snarled, clenching her oar tightly and hunching her shoulders.

            Kurama smiled indulgently. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. It all depends."

            "Depends on what?" She asked fearfully.

            "On how much you resist, and," he purred, "how much you like pain." His eyes roamed her body slowly, Botan could almost feel his hands upon her… His claws raking across her skin…

            "I promise not to hurt you as much if you come willingly." He cooed sweetly.

            Botan felt herself tremble. This was ridiculous, she had no reason to fear him! He had no power over her. 

            "You can't touch me!" She said, firmly this time.

            "Not yet." Youko grinned.

            Botan took a shuddering breath.

            "I'm leaving." She told him flatly. He nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

            "I'll see you soon."

            "Don't count on it!" She tossed over her shoulder as she began to fly away.

            Youko chuckled.

            "But I do."

            His eyes followed her retreating figure possessively as she disappeared into the distance, the souls of his victims trailing behind her.      

            A.N.: Well, how's that for chapter two? My, aren't Hiei and Youko… Disturbing? ::Shivers:: Really, I have no idea what possessed me to write this stuff. Anyway, thank you all for reading! And if you are enjoying this then you are a sick, sick person. Thank you!

            **Botan and Kurama Lover**: What? I haven't been holding out! I've been spewing K/B's since September!

            **Lady Nightshade**: Hmmm, I might make this something of a H/B/K love triangle. That would be fun, no?

            **hiei6272**: Well thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

            **miyako14**: Thanks!

            **ScorpioNight**: Thank you! I've turned into a real Youko/Botan fanatic myself, though I still enjoy Shuichi/Botan. I also love Hiei/Botan's they're so entertaining! I'll have to write one…

            **Thale**: Ah, I had to update again – the ideas drove me! So you're lucky.

            **Seiyo-san**: Yes, I thought that overlyevilandcruel!Youko would make for great fun! And also would do well for a morbid romance. Thanks!

            **LoneWolf7423**: Heh, I got the urge! So here's the product!

            **Dark Chobit**: Hmmm… I'm toying with the idea of an H/B/Y triangle…

            **Luci-chan6**: Actually, if you look at **Raven Sin**'s fics, you'll find some great blood/gore/love ficcies centered on Botan and Kurama! And thanks for inviting me to having my works on your sight, I'm honored! Oh, and that demon is Casca – he's got a minor role.

            **Yume Ookami**: Well, If only I could write as well as you draw… **Then** I'd be good!

            **Cheeto**: Thanks! The other dude was Casca, loosely based on Sesshoumaru.

            **kitsunes-girl37**: Thank you!

            **Les**: lol, well I'm glad you like all my fics! Don't worry, this summer I'll have plenty of time to write and update for **everything**!

            **Kim**: Thank you, thank you! I never thought that I had the capability to write something so dark… Seriously, I'm such a bright person, this amazes me! Oh, and that demon is Casca, loosely based on Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha.

            **SchalaZ**: What?! Please, don't tell **me** I drain your confidence! You know who makes me feel like an incompetent writer? People like Sandra and Diana-Jae… They make just want to give up… But I know I must preserver! Tell yourself the same thing!

            **DisturbedVixen**: Youko Kurama is the same person. There is only one personality, the **evil** one! Mwahahahahaha! Nah, please! **Secrets Behind Emerald Eyes** is wonderful! Update update update!

            **Ronnysama23**: Thank you!

            **Chocogurl**: Yeah, compared to the usual things I write this fic is **way** out there! But I'm really enjoying it… I can play with the characters a bit more. Caramel? I want some!

            **Mourning Fox**: Well, here's a quick update! Don't tell!

            **Paleah**: Thanks!

            **Morgannia**: I know, there need to be more Youko/Botan's! I shall have to start a guild…

            **Kagorin**: ::blushes:: Thanks!

            Okay folks, I hope you enjoyed the sickness of **Foxgloves**, chapter two! Review time!


	3. Nabbed

Hello, hello! Welcome to the third chapter! Sorry this took so long to get out, but what with the pressures of finishing school up and moving, I haven't really had time to write! Anyway the next chapter to _Captive_ should be along soon.

Actually, I really can't believe how receptive you all have been to this fic, thanks – it's a real surprise!

Enjoy!

Oh! One more thing! I'm beta-ing a story called _Demon Thieves a Unicorn Dreams_, by my friend **Darache**. Go check it out!

Also, ff.n won't let me load my usual chapter seperaters, so I've put int bold 1's - the only thing it seems to accept from me. Sorry folks!

**1**

Botan burst through the doors of Koenma's office and scurried toward his desk, her breath short and ragged. The toddler looked up in surprise as she collapsed into a chair before him.

"Botan? What's the matter?"

"Koenma-sama!" She panted, putting one hand to her chest, "Koenma-sama, please don't send me back to Maikai!"

The Reikai prince was alarmed at the expression on her face. She looked terrified.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Youko Kurama!"

"Yes? What about him?" Koenma's tone became suspicious, but his jaw dropped when the ferry girl broke down in tears.

"He said – he said he killed all those demons to lure _me_ there! And he tried to attack me but he couldn't because I was in my spirit form and he can see my spirit form and then he-"

"Wait! Wait, he can see your spirit form?"

Botan nodded slowly, sniffing.

"And… He said he killed those demons to make you go to Maikai?"

Again, Botan nodded.

"But… _Why_?"

"I don't know." She curled into herself, wrapping her arms about her knees.

"O- Okay… I'll um… I'll assign you to Ningenkai until we sort this out. You can be an assistant to the Rekai Tantei. Is that alright with you?"

Botan nodded feverishly, bighting her knuckle. She couldn't entirely explain this ominous feeling she had, after all, Youko Kurama couldn't touch her as long as she was in her spirit form. But still, some base instinct told her not to tempt fate. She had to get away from him.

For a second time, the door to the young Rekai prince's office was shoved unceremoniously open. Another ferry girl, a redhead, dashed in – her face drawn and pale.

"Hinageshi?" Koenma watched as she scuffled toward his desk, oar held tightly against her. She bowed hurriedly, then noticed Botan.

"Botan-san!" She squeaked, throwing herself at the older girl before breaking into sobs.

"Botan-san!" Hinageshi grimaced, "It's _awful_!"

"What's awful?" Koenma asked, picking up a pile of papers and waving them -fan-like - at the two girls, in an attempt to calm them down. The smaller ferry girl turned toward him, rubbing her nose on her sleeve.

"Oh, Koenma sir! I was in Maikai, ferrying all those souls like you told me – and there were a _lot_ of them, sir! – but I was gathering them into a group, and then, suddenly, this little youkai came out of nowhere and started talking to me! He could _see_ me, Koenma-sama!"

Koenma and Botan both glanced at each other, frowning. Hinageshi took a deep breath before continuing.

"Anyway, he said that _he_ was responsible for killing all those other demons – isn't that _terrible_? And then he asked if I knew _you_, Botan-san and I said of course I did. He said he had a message for you from _Youko Kurama_! Youko Kurama, Botan! Why in the three realms would _he_ have a message for _you_?"

Botan bit her lip and looked imploringly at Koenma.

"What was the message, Hinageshi?" He demanded. The little redhead squirmed under the harsh tone.

"He said, that no matter what, he'll find you. But why is he even looking for you? I don't understand… And that demon was so _scary_!"

"Thank you, Hinageshi, that will be all."

Surprised by this abrupt dismissal, Hinagshi blinked several times before clutching her oar and hurrying out of the room, tossing a worried glance over her shoulder at Botan.

Koenma sighed and plopped gracelessly into a seated position on his desk. Botan mewled softly in distress, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Koenma-sama." She croaked. He looked down at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry, Botan. I promise you'll be safe in Ningenkai."

"Just like I was safe in the battle with Yakumo?" She asked bitterly. Koenma frowned, sucking furiously on his pacifier.

"Trust me, Botan, there will be no way he can get to you while you are on earth. I'll arrange for your meeting with the Tantei tomorrow." He motioned for her to go. She rose stiffly from her seat and left the office.

As she walked down the hall she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her back. Something was going to happen, she knew it. Botan pulled the ends of her sleeves distractedly, wondering if this paranoia was ever going to go away.

**1**

It had been three months. Three months since he had last spoken to her.

He had continued to kill as indiscriminately as he had warned, yet still she never showed. It was always some other ferry girl, and they all refused to tell him where Botan was.

Golden eyes sparkled with anger.

The rose whip wrapped around a demon's throat, and Kurama yanked – sneering. The demon fell to its knees, headless.

He was in a foul mood.

Youko turned to the last demon, his cool gaze freezing the youkai in place.

"Please," the bird demon begged, backing against a tree. "Please!"

Kurama grinned in wicked amusement. "Please, what?"

The demon cringed, fluttering it's torn, useless wings and staring pleadingly at the fox youkai standing over him. Youko bent down, his fierce amber eyes piercing.

"Please what?" He asked again, his voice lower.

"Please… Please spare me…" The fallen youkai whimpered. Kurama sneered, his lip curling upward to reveal perfectly pointed canines. Deadly.

"Why? Why do you think your life is worth sparing?"

The bird demon mumbled something. Youko cracked his whip sharply – causing the winged youkai to flinch.

"What was that?"

"I don't want to die."

Kurama snickered darkly.

"_That_is no reason. You are simply afraid." His whip vanished.

The injured demon looked up, expecting to see sympathetic eyes – only to be met with a cold stare as Kurama flexed his claws. He hardly had time to draw enough breath to scream before the kitsune fell upon him – all teeth and claws, ripping, biting, tearing… The bird demon let out one sharp, bloodcurdling scream that ended in a gurgle as Youko ripped his throat out.

Hiei stepped delicately over a corpse and sighed. His friend was getting sloppy. Granted, they had never exactly been _neat_ about slaughtering other demons, but there had always been a sort of finesse. There was an art to a good killing afterall, and without those very basic guidelines what they did could simply be classified as a massacre.

Hiei did not mind blood, strewn bodyparts, or internal organs. But the macabre of the surrounding area reminded him more of the aftermath of a spoiled child's temper-tantrum than it did of Youko's usual smooth killings.

Everything was so helter-skelter. It made Hiei somewhat ill – because, without any control, what made him and Youko better than those they slaughtered? Was his friend losing his touch?

The sound of running water broke his thoughts. Following it, he came upon a steam.

"Nice of you to join me, Hiei. Did you have a nice day?"

The koorime turned, Youko stood a few paces behind him – soaked with blood.

"Well, I didn't have near as much fun as you, obviously."

Youko smirked, licking gore from his fingers.

"No, you didn't care to join me today."

Hiei frowned as Youko stepped pass him, wading into the cold water.

"I don't prefer to be in your company when you lose control of yourself – that is, I suppose, your excuse for that mess back there?"

Youko snorted, watching the blood seep from his clothing and skin, causing a river of red to surround him.

"I know you dislike the simplicities of a good vent Hiei."

"Oh, so that was it? You were taking out your frustrations upon them were you?"

Youko glared at the fire demon from the corner of his eye. "It's no worse an excuse than the ones we usually use to justify ourselves."

Hiei crossed his arms, his red eyes narrowing. "You're hung up on that ferry girl."

Youko shrugged, but Hiei could see his claws flexing unconsciously.

"And if I am?" He sighed. "I can't find her Hiei, and none of the other ferry girls will tell me where she is." Youko's golden eyes glinted harshly and he bared his teeth. "If I could just-" He lifted his clawed hands and made a strangling motion – "touch them a little. I'm sure I could entice them to talk."

Hiei smirked. Now was the perfect time to deliver his news.

"Don't bother with them, Kurama. I have all the information you need."

Surprised, Youko turned to face him. "What's this?"

Hiei leaned against a tree trunk and regarded Kurama closely. "I happened upon two ferry girls on my way here." He snorted. "Unlike _you_, I did _not_ make them aware of my presence. They were happy to talk then. And can you guess who the topic of their little conversation was?"

Youko ran a tongue over his lips, his eyes bright. "Botan." He murmured.

"Exactly. I happen to know where she is at this very moment."

Kurama calmly submerged himself, allowing the remaining blood to be washed away. He rose from the water and moved gracefully toward Hiei, his silver hair dripping and plastered to his cheeks, his clothes clinging to his body.

"Tell me." He whispered.

Hiei did not like the glint in the kitsune's eyes – he knew obsession when he saw it. He hesitated. Youko – faster than Hiei thought possible – pinned him to the tree.

"_Tell_ me!" He snarled.

Hiei didn't bother to struggle. "Earth. She's been assigned to earth. To Koenma's Reikai Tantei. Find them, and you'll find her."

Youko released Hiei and looked thoughtfully at the sky. "Earth? Koenma's trying to keep her away from me, then. Well, no matter. I'll find her now."

"Fox." Hiei warned, "be careful. Koenma's forces are stronger than you think."

Kurama waved a hand dismissively, and continued to mutter to himself.

For the first time that he could remember, Hiei felt immensely nervous in the kitsune's presence.

**1**

Yusuke frowned as Botan laughed at him.

"You _have_ to go, Koenma's orders! Besides… As a reward, you get these concert tickets – and I know you've been _dying_ to go!"

Yusuke eyed the tickets in Botan's hands covetously.

"Yeah… But I don't wanna waste my weekend with grandma _again_!" He whined. "Why can't you just _give_ me the tickets, and we'll pretend that I went to Genkai's?"

"Hah. Nice try Yusuke, but like I said, Koenma-sama's orders."

Yusuke shuffled his feet. "Awww, but _Botan_-"

"No buts!" The blue haired deity grinned. "Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and began to tug him along behind her.

"Alright, alright! Yeesh, let go, would ya?! I'm comin'." Yusuke glanced at the girl beside him. She had forgone her oar in favor of the more natural (and less frightening, in Yusuke's opinion) option of walking to Genkai's temple. Yusuke had tried to convince her to adorn some ningen clothing, but she had been loath to give up her pink kimono. Luckily, however, the streets were practically empty today, so they weren't drawing as much attention as they would have been normally with Botan's odd attire.

Botan for her part, was enjoying herself. Not that she was sadistic, but she _did_ enjoy slightly torturing Yusuke – it was all in good fun anyway. Since she had been assigned to him several months ago, they had managed to form an odd – but nevertheless firm – friendship. They enjoyed teasing each other and despite Yusuke's protests, she knew he was eager to become stronger and if training under Genkai would help then he wasn't truly opposed to it.

They continued together, passing a few shops, houses before coming upon the densely wooded area that surrounded Genkai's. They stepped onto the path and made their way to the stairs, Yusuke still mumbling weak protests while Botan rolled her eyes.

Then, she felt it – a brief and cold recognition in the back of her mind.

She froze, stopping so suddenly that Yusuke almost ran into her.

"Oi! What the heck-" He saw the look on her face – frowning and staring fretfully into the treeline. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, his eyes following hers.

"What's wrong, Botan?" He asked her softly. Botan quickly turned to face him, cheerful smile back in place.

"Nothing, Yusuke! Go on ahead to Genkai's, I'll catch up in a minute!"

Yusuke eyed her suspiciously.

"Well… Are you sure? For a minute there you looked… Maybe I shouldn't leave you alone."

Botan giggled and poked him in the chest.

"Awww, are you worried about me?"

Yusuke blushed lightly before she continued. "Silly. Trust me I'll be along in just a moment. Now get going, you know how Genkai gets when you're late!"

"Alright…" He said reluctantly. Yusuke cast one more glance toward the forest, but could sense anything. Shrugging, he turned and continued toward Genkai's temple. Botan watched him for a moment, then turned and walked into the forest, smile slipping from her face.

In the shade of the trees it was a few degrees cooler, but the temperature had nothing to do with the chill Botan was feeling. She looked carefully around, but after several minutes of searching she didn't find anything. Slowly, her tensed shoulders relaxed and she let out a sigh, bringing her hand to her forehead.

She knew she was being silly, thinking she had sensed him. She was just being paranoid.

"Good afternoon, Botan."

She whiled around, bringing her hands to her mouth to stifle a scream.

Youko was not even an arms length away, leaning against a tree. He was staring at her, gold eyes sparkling with malicious intent, his lips pulled up in a feral grin.

Botan gasped softly and froze.

Youko cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong? You look surprised to see me."

She could feel her knees trembling. This couldn't be happening… Koenma had promised her she'd be safe here…

"I told you I'd find you. How long did you think you could hide? Honestly now."

His pointed gaze pierced her like a knife. She had to get away.

She took a step backward and summoned her oar, but she had hardly grasped it when Youko's rose whip wrapped around the handle and yanked it from her hand.

Before she could blink he had her pinned against a tree. He griped her arms painfully, his claws tearing into the sleeves of her pink kimono.

Youko leaned in close to her face, teeth bared, his silver hair falling softly around them.

"Trying to escape from me?" He snarled.

Botan paled, her mouth going dry with fear.

Youko laughed at her, the soft, musical sound causing her to flinch.

"But you can't. Not this time. Not now that you have a human body…" His eyes began to show a distant hunger. "Not now that I can touch you."

He raised one hand and trailed it slowly down her cheek.

Botan closed her eyes tightly. Though his touch was gentle, there was something violent in the motion. He chuckled, his lips brushing softly against her ear.

"Now you're afraid of me? What happened to that fearless thing I met on the battlefield?"

Botan opened her eyes to glare at him, Youko smiled delightedly.

"My body was dying, I didn't care then!"

"Mmmm…" He purred, his free hand now running through her hair, his claws shredding the rubber band that held it up.

"So," he whispered, "if I mortally wounded you then, would you stop trembling?"

Botan bared her teeth, wishing she had the strength to push the youkai off of her.

"Ah," he sighed, "there's that fire I was looking for! It appears as if I won't have need to kill you after all."

Botan pushed against him, fury rising within her. Youko calmly pressed his body against hers, pinned her against the tree once more.

"What do you want?!" She raged.

"What do you think?" He asked, amused. He ran his hands down her sides, grasping her hips loosely. She blanched, staring at him wide eyed.

"My, you _are_ observant." He laughed.

"Let her go, thief!""

Youko saw the spiky haired demon from the corner of his eye. He leaned his forehead against Botans, sighing.

"I apologize for this interruption," he told her, "excuse me while I teach this lout that it is _rude_ to interrupt." He stepped away from her, turning to face the other demon.

Botan immediately tried to bolt for her oar, but was dragged back against the tree by its branches and secured by vines.

"Don't leave, we're not finished, you and I!" Youko called over his shoulder, smirking. "Don't worry, this won't take long."

Casca growled.

"Its okay, Botan, I'll get you out of here."

Youko laughed, unleashing his rose-whip and facing him.

"Don't count on it."

Casca flexed his own deadly claws and – snarling – leapt for the kitsune. Youko was much to fast for him, he darted out of the way and Casca landed none to softly in a pile of leaves and twigs. He gnashed his teeth and turned again toward the laughing Youko. He leapt once more, only to be met by a vicious lash across his side. This time, he fell panting, crumpled at Botan's feet.

"You have skill." Youko observed as he stepped close to him. "But you aren't thinking. To focused on our little deity here, I think." He knelt in front of Casca, bidding more vines to creep forward and wrap around the demon, holding him in place.

"I think you are in_love_ with her." Youko continued thoughtfully. "Is this true?"

Casca looked up at Botan, an apology bubbling over his lips. Youko slapped him.

"Is it _true_?!" He snarled. "Because she's _mine_. I have hunted her down and she now belongs to **me**."

He stood and gathered a shocked and tethered Botan into his arms, pausing to breathe in the scent of her hair and run his hot tongue down the side of her neck.

"Mine…" He growled softly into her ear. Botan shivered and began to struggle, her fear breaking her shocked silence.

"What… What are you _talking_ about?! I don't _belong_ to you! Let me go, you psycho-!"

Youko bared his teeth and took a seed from his hair, grinding it into a fine dust between his fingers and blowing it calmly into the deity's face. Botan's struggling stopped and she went completely slack, her eyes closing as if in slumber. Youko watched her contently for a moment, a triumphant smile lighting his face. He leaned down and nuzzled her lightly before turning back to Casca, his expression darkening once more.

"She's mine, you filth. Don't ever even _think_ of touching her – to do so, you'll now have to come through**_ me_**. Tell that to your whining child god."

With that, he turned from the fallen demon and bolted through the woods, his precious cargo held closely against him.

**1**

AN: And that's a wrap, y'all! For this chapter, anyway. I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks for waiting so patiently.

Thanks to all those who reviewed last time!

**Botan and Kurama lover**: Well, thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

**Crescent Venus**: You know, I have never seen One Piece, but if Youko sounds like a character from it, then I'll have to look into it! And good for you for catching the double meaning of the title! You get cookies!

**Miyako14**: Thanks!

**Lady Nightshade**: Yeah, but I do like the idea of a H/B/K triangle. Maybe not in this fic though.

**Paleah**: Hey, look! He did capture her in this chapter!

**Seiyo-san**: Yeah, I like me a twisted Youko fic every now and again – but they're so hard to find! Especially twisted Youko/Botans. I don't suppose you know any you could recommend me?

**Kitsunes's girl 370**: Please, I am nowhere NEAR being one of the best authors on ff.net. Though I am flattered. Hope you like this chapter!

**RoseThorns**: Thanks!

**Ivy Raine**: Heh, he's gorgeous at anything he does, though.

**DisturbedVixen**: Aw, please! Your stuff is better than mine, and you know it! But I don't mind if you just want to make _Secrets behind Emerald Eyes_ a pure dark fic. And I did read your new Youko/Botan, but my computer wouldn't let me review! This new one will, though, so I'll go back and review soon. Oh, and I loved Hiei's line last chapter as well. It just seemed like something he would say. Anyway, update update update!!!

**Mourning Fox**: Heh, I know, I'm the same way. I was in the mood for something slightly dark and I couldn't find anything! So I decided to write my own.

**Kim**: Heh, I don't know why, but I just love to torture my favorite characters. I guess I'm just sick. And I agree with you on Sesshoumaru – except now I feel bad that Casca was defeated so easily when I based him on such an awesome character as Fluffy!

**Tesina Gela Gardner**: Thank you!

**Corkycomp**: You make your reviews as long as you want, I don't mind, seriously! I love hearing about your favorite parts – it let's me know that I'm doing a good job! So go ahead and list all your favorite parts in your next review if you want!

**Pandora Kattalikis**: Well, thanks! I like chasing scenes too. There will definitely be a few in this fic.

**cHiCkxOfxdArKnEsS**: Hee-hee thanks! But um, you are somewhat confused. You see, **I **am Volpone, also the writer of _Thief!_. The other fic you love so much, _My Assassin my Dark Angel_ is by the lovely **Disturbedvixen**, and I can't take any credit for it! Hope that clears some things up. -

**Lady of Roses**: Heh, well maybe you're just a little sick minded. But that's okay!

**Junyortrakr**: Everything in moderation. Besides, if they kill **all ** the demons, where will the balance go? And who will grow up to be an uber ebil overlord that the good guys can destroy?

**GoddessofKoorime**: Okay!

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**: Thanks!

**Tiineiji Rin**: Well, when the spirit takes me, I gotta write, and the spirit has been **very** adamant about writing for this fic! But no, I haven't heard of that sight called Giai, wanna give me the url? I'll go visit.

** Kitsune Kit**: Thanks!

** Moon Step**: Heh, yes, Youko has definitely gone 'stalker'. Even Hiei's a little nervous! But Yeah, I'll try to get around to updating everything else when I can!

** Yokofoxgurl09**: Okay!

** Kookey**: Heh heh. Well, if you like Possesive!Youko as much as I do, then I'm sure you liked the end of this chapter, ne?! -

** Hakusho009**: Sorry, I had to update this one first! My muse MADE ME! I hope you still liked it anyway.

** The Great Thing**: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this, I love writing it for you guys!

** Sasami Minamino**: Thanks! I love Kurama and Botan to!

** TR**: Heh, yeah. I'm fairly sure that there will be lemon eventually.

** John Cena's Basketball Star**: Thank you!

** Banshee**: ::cuddles Youko plushie:: Thanks! Well, I think I kind of warped their personalities in this fic, but I'm glad you like it! ::Blushes:: Personally, I love creepy!Youko and Hiei.

** Rkfan246**: Thanks!

** Rotten Tomatoes**: Eh-heh… Well, since you threatened me, here's the next installment! DON'T HURT ME! ::Ahem:: Don't worry, I'll get around to updating the other mush in good time. Now that it's summer, I have lots of time to write! Yay!

** Chocogurl**: Well, I'm glad you like it! I thought it'd be fun to do something different. -

Okay, duckies, time to review again! Love to you all!


	4. Stained

Ah, the anticipated update! Well, here you have it folks. Now, let me just get this out of the way:

**WARNING:** This chapter is rated 'R', which means that the lemon (though, it's really not much) isn't posted. If you want to read this chapter in its entirety, go here: w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n f i c / v i e w (insert an underscore between view and ch.) c h . p h p ? c i d = 2 2 3 5 0 9 & s u b m i t = V i e w C h a p t e r & i d = 6 0 7 7 9(don't forget to delete the spaces!)

Also, this chapter contains rape. If that isn't your cup of tea (and I completely understand if it's not) then please don't read. I told you guys not to expect a happy K/B fic.

Last but not least, Yusuke/Botan hints. "But Volpone, this is a Youko/Botan fic! Why would you have ANY other relationships even _implied_?!" Why? Because I can. Nyah.

Other than that, enjoy!

… I have a feeling people are going to hate me for this chapter…

* * *

Hiei eyed the crumpled girl contemptuously. _This_ is what had Youko so distracted? Why, she hardly looked worth the effort his friend had gone through to get his hands on her.

He nudged her with his foot. No response. The youkai growled in annoyance and flopped down a distance away from the body. For the life of him he couldn't see what Youko found so appealing in her. Was it the blue hair? Hiei's sister had blue hair – it wasn't _that_ exotic. Perhaps it was her eyes, which Hiei did remember were rather enticing. He'd never seen that particular shade of purple before. But they weren't enough to risk the fury of Reikai over.

"What is her condition?"

Hiei glanced up to see his kitsune friend stalk into the room. He had left Botan in Hiei's care earlier while he had gone to wash Casca's blood off of his skin. Now he had returned, his silver hair falling in soft, glimmering sheets around his face and shoulders, his alabaster skin looking smooth and soft, and his clean robes almost blindingly white.

"She's still unconscious." Hiei said tersely, looking his friend over from the corner of his eye. My, someone had gone through pains to make himself even more attractive than usual. Did this encounter mean so much?

Youko knelt next to Botan's prone form and gently lifted her into a reclining position against his left arm. With his free hand, he opened one of her eyelids and peered curiously at her dilated eye, jerking frantically in its socket. With a sigh, he lay her down once more, arranging her body more comfortably upon the mattress.

"The drug I used on her has only just begun to loosen its hold. She'll wake up in an hour or two." He moved to the opposite end of the room to stand in front of the fire, allowing its heat to dry his still slightly damp hair.

Hiei fingered the hilt of his katana impatiently during the silence between them, his eyes darting from the deity to the kitsune and back again. "What are you going to do with her once she wakes up?" He asked finally, his eyes narrowing as Youko shot him a smirk.

"A lot." Said the silver kitsune, his tail lashing excitedly behind him.

Hiei frowned and shook his head slightly. "This is a bad idea. I shouldn't have helped you get her. This is Koenma's favorite ferry girl Kurama, what do you think he'll do when he learns she is missing? Do you not expect retaliation? Do you not think he will want her back?"

Youko shrugged minutely, turning back to stare at the blue-hiaired girl. "What can he do? He does not know where our lair is."

"Perhaps not, but he can still make things difficult. So far, Reikai has not interfered with us, but that may change now that you have taken one of their kind. Realize how stupid this is. Return her to Reikai."

Kurama chuckled darkly, then began to laugh out loud. "What? After all the trouble I have gone through to get her? After all that time I waited? After being haunted by her image and her scent, by the dreams of what I would do once I finally caught her?" He approached the deity, settling down by her side and running his clawed hand softly down her cheek, neck, stopping at the collar of her kimono. He pulled it back slightly, placing a small, lingering kiss on the exposed flesh there before allowing the fabric to fall back into place. "I don't think so, Hiei. No. She stays with me until_ I _tire of her. Then we can kill her, and her soul will find its way back to Reikai. If you want, I'll let you deal the death blow."

Hiei felt his shoulders shake with anger. "Don't be an imbecile, Youko! To kill her now would surely bring Koenma's wrath all the faster!" The koorime took a deep, calming breath. "Returning her would be the best thing you could do at the moment."

The kitsune turned viciously on his friend, his rose whip wrapping around the small demon's neck before Hiei had time to blink – he hadn't even seen Kurama form it. "I am_ not _giving her back!" snarled the fox, his golden eyes unnaturally bright. "I've worked too hard for this, Hiei, I've waited too long! You shouldn't have helped me if you were only going to change your mind in the end."

Hiei swallowed nervously, feeling the vine constrict around his throat, the thorns making tiny pinpricks from which blood began to well and run in tiny rivulets down to drip onto his chest. "No, I shouldn't have helped you. This girl will bring nothing but trouble for us now." The rose whip was unrelenting, Hiei was finding it difficult to breath, but his garnet eyes were fixed upon the youkai before him. Youko was gazing down at the deity with an animalistic expression, his eyes full of a crazed lust… And something else.

"I am beyond caring, Hiei." The koorime shuddered, in his opinion; Kurama was beyond _anything_ at this point. He should have recognized this obsession earlier and done something to quell it. Too late now. He truly felt sorry for the girl, when she woke up she was going to be subject to an almost feral youkai, which was worse even than a homicidal one.

As if on cue, Botan began to stir very lightly.

"She's waking!" Youko hissed, kneeling beside her. The youkai reached down and felt her pulse; it was beginning to quicken. "She's early… I'd thought it would be at least another hour yet." He summoned several plants, calling upon their vines to hold his prize down. He was expecting her struggle, and knew he wouldn't be disappointed. Standing, he turned to the incapacitated demon and picked up his Katana. "You'll have to leave now Hiei. We'll want some privacy for our… activities." He smirked wickedly, twirling the sword in his hand. "In your current state of mind, I don't want you to interrupt us, so I'll be hanging onto this. Don't worry, my lovely plants will keep you well occupied." So saying, he flicked his rose whip, sending Hiei flying from the room by his neck – only to be caught by a gigantic thorny flowering plant that immediately wrapped around the little demon, holding him in a vice like grip. Try as he might, Hiei was stuck.

Youko laughed darkly, shutting the door in the koorimes face, then turning back to Botan, his eyes glinting maliciously.

* * *

"Where_ is _she?! Botan!" Yusuke called again, moving quickly through the forested area where he had seen her disappear earlier.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Genkai asked, keeping perfect pace with him, her eyes scanning the forest as her frown deepened.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Yusuke replied, kicking a rock and scowling at the ground. "She went all weird and wandered off in here, saying she'd catch up to me."

Genkai paused for moment, her eyes still moving rapidly, taking in everything. "I cannot feel her presence –"

"Yeah, grandma, I _know_! I've been telling you that for the last half hour!"

"Let me finish!" She snapped, Yusuke rolled his eyes. "She isn't here," Genkai continued, her eyes finally closing in concentration. "But, someone is."

"_What_?!" Cried Yusuke, shocked. "You gotta be kidding, I can't sense a thing. Who?! Where?!"

"It is very weak, but coming from…" She paused, her brow furrowing, "That direction." She pointed to their right. Yusuke's gaze followed her finger. They stared into the darkness for a silent moment.

"Are you sure?" His voice was quiet, his deep brown eyes hardening.

"Positive."

They moved toward the life force steadily, coming upon a clearing. Yusuke was the first to see the crumpled body of the demon.

"Hey! Hey, Genkai, look!" He raced toward the youkai, kneeling beside it. He could hear it breathing, but the demon didn't respond when he touched it. Gently, Yusuke rolled the demon onto its back, wincing as blood began to pour from the youkai's wounds, covering his hands and shirt. Genkai stood beside him, examining the demon.

"His injuries are too advanced." She said. "I cannot heal him."

Yusuke examined the face of the barely conciouse male. "It's Casca! He works for Koenma. I think he's Botan's body guard or somethin', he's always following her around."

The demon began to choke out a wet, rattling cough, a black substance flecking his lips. "Ah… Botan…"

"What?" Asked Yusuke, leaning closer to Casca's ruined body. "Whadja say?"

Again, Casca gave that wet cough, and gasped for breath.

"Botan." He said. "She was… Taken…"

"Taken? By who?!"

"Youko Kurama."

* * *

Hiei struggled uselessly against the plant that held him. It was to powerful, feeding off the strength of Youko's desires for his ferry girl.

This was a dangerous situation. Hiei had _never_ seen Youko like this… Irrational. It just wasn't something that came naturally to the kitsune's nature.

It was all because of that_ stupid _girl, who should have died from the wound Yakumo had dealt her! If she had just given up… Youko wouldn't have become intrigued, that intrigue wouldn't have lead to curiosity, and that curiosity wouldn't have lead to this… obsession.

In his current state of mind, Youko was now more dangerous than he ever had been.

Hiei had to break to free.

* * *

Botan's eyes felt as if they had lead weights attached to the lids. She tried, weakly, to move her limbs, but they were too heavy. Her mind felt sluggish and uncooperative – she knew she'd been drugged. Blearily, she opened her eyes, blinking slowly until the image before her cleared.

Youko knelt over her, his silver hair hanging around her face like a liquid curtain, a triumphant smile on his lips.

Instantly she attempted to move away from him, but found (not entirely to her surprise) that she had been restrained.

"You certainly are a resilient little thing." He cooed, patting her cheek. "Most people would have been out for hours after inhaling that pollen."

Botan tried to speak, but her tongue felt thick and she couldn't seem to form any words. Youko watched her curiously, his head cocked slightly to one side as he stroked her cheek. "What was that?"

Botan tried again, slightly more successful this time. "Where are we?"

Youko bent his head closer to hers, his hot breath brushing over her face. "Guess."

She was in no mood for games. "Someplace no one can hear me scream?" She asked sarcastically. Youko laughed.

"Close enough, little deity. We are in my lair." He leaned in closer. "But don't let that deter you… I can hear you scream – and am much looking forward to it."

She shivered, though she'd thought as much. "And what… are you going to do with me?" Immediately, she regretted the question. Youko didn't speak, but the look he gave her was answer enough. His eyes roamed slowly down her body, then back up, meeting her own gaze. He gave her a devious smirk.

Resigning herself to the worse, Botan gulped nervously. Her throat was dry, she was so thirsty…

"If you're going to be horrible to me, at least give me a glass of water." She said crossly.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Horrible? What makes you think the things I have planned for us are horrible?" He leered at her; "You might enjoy it." He slipped a hand under her head and another under her back, lifting her upper body. He maneuvered himself behind her, and stretched his legs out on either side of her, finally releasing her so that she leaned comfortably against his chest. Botan tried weakly to move away, but he wrapped one hand around her waist, keeping her close. Botan was too drained to struggle any more against him and sagged tiredly in his arms, her head falling back against his shoulder.

Youko laughed softly and she shot him an ineffectual glare. He took hold of a wooden bowl that was sitting next to the mattress and handed it to Botan, who took it from him gingerly. She stared down into the bowl; it was filled with a fragrant, red tinted liquid. She eyed it, then the kitsune suspiciously.

"What's this?" She asked, her brow furrowed. "Poison? Or maybe some more drugs?"

Kurama snorted. "I've drugged you enough for one day – and why would I go through all that trouble to find if you if I was only going to poison you in the end? No, it's rose wine."

Botan stared at the bowl warily. Youko watched her, amused.

"I think you'll find it quite revitalizing. It will replenish the strength you lost from the pollen."

Botan looked doubtful, but – using Youko's body as a support to lean against – took a careful swig.

Then another…

And another until the contents were drained.

"Feel better?" Youko smirked.

"Somewhat." Botan admitted. Youko's arm tightened around her and she began to hear him saying something over and over again under his breath.

"_Mine_." He hissed lightly. Botan froze.

Suddenly something fell away from her kimono – her obi. Kurama had untied it one-handed while she'd been distracted by the wine.

Instantly the front of her kimono began to drift open, and she dropped the wooden bowl to clench it shut tightly with both hands. Vividly green vines snaked down from the ceiling, wrapping around her wrists and tugging them forcefully away from their stations at the neck of her kimono, steadily pulling them upward. Without its restraints, the kimono began to slide open again.

"Youko!" Botan screeched quietly. He laughed, running his tongue over the shell of her ear. The vines pulled Botan's arms back and around the youkai's neck – forcing her to embrace him.

"Cozy, ne?" He asked teasingly, his free hand brushing lightly over her collarbone. Botan's eyes widened with fright.

"So, what now?" She choked out, "Are you going to rape me, then? And I bet that wine really _was _drugged!" She couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice, and though she tried to sound angry, it came out small and frightened.

Youko paused – though only for a second. "It doesn't have to be rape, Botan." He whispered. "And I_ didn't _drug that wine. It really will help you regain your strength – it'll just take a while."

She could feel him grinning into her hair. "I _want_ you to regain your vitality. It would only be fair: me at my best, you at yours."

"Fair?" Botan's voice was a soft sob. "What about this is _fair_?" Her amethyst eyes filled with tears, which threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"You kidnapped me, you have me _restrained_ with _vines_ -! You're bigger than I am, stronger than I am… Where does _fair_ come into play?!"

"This _is_ fair." Youko told her, his clawed hands now running through her hair. "I caught you, so you forfeit. You belong to me."

"I do _not_ 'belong' to you!" Botan moaned. "Let me go!" Even as she had woken up to find the thief looking down upon her, she knew that nothing she said was going to stop the inevitable. But no one could blame her for trying.

"You _are_ mine! I spent _months_ tracking you down! I found you, and now you are _mine_." Youko spat harshly, his golden eyes glinting insanely for a moment before he shook his head slowly, clearing it. "Now," he said soothingly, his hands one again stroking her hair, "I suggest you relax."

But Botan wasn't going to comply with the veiled command. She _couldn't_. She was beginning to shake uncontrollably, her hands – where they met behind Youko's neck - clenching and unclenching.

"Can't…" She panted, trying one last time. "You… Can't." It wasn't very comprehensible, but Kurama wasn't listening anyway. Instead, his attention was focused upon his clawed fingertips, and the sensation of running them Botan's neck, slowly, and then down her sides. His eyes closed and he leaned in to bury his face in her unbound blue hair. He was breathing quietly, they rhythm almost calming.

Almost.

Botan sat rigid with anxious anticipation. Youko's hands were gripping her hips loosely, but the vines around her wrists and ankles were tightening. Botan knew the thief was about to spring.

Suddenly, Youko's pale, moist lips found their way to the pulse point on her neck – they lingered there, in a languid kiss.

He pulled away slowly, his piercing eyes opening once more.

"You know," he said quietly, conversationally. "I've fucked a lot of women. A _lot_ of women. Demon. Ningen… Even a few Reikai girls. But never a ferry girl."

Botan lowered her head, feeling her shoulders shaking. She wanted to close her eyes and imagine herself away. But something held her here. Something beyond Youko's poison green vines, or his clawed hands.

"At first, that's what I thought drew me to you," he continued, one hand now twisting a lock of her hair around a few of his fingers. "But when I was searching for you, I came across several of your colleagues, and I knew that being a ferry girl wasn't what I had found so captivating about you." He paused thoughtfully, bringing the hand with her blue hair twined around his fingers to his mouth. "I'm still not quite sure." He told her. "But I do know," his hand on her waist fingered the loosened kimono, "that you affect me like no other woman has before. I haven't even seen you naked yet and I'm already hard."

He pulled her close against him, so she could feel his length pressing against her lower back.

"I've hardly touched you," he moaned softly, " but you already have me on the edge. That is something no one has ever accomplished."

Botan felt her teeth clench as Youko toyed with the edge of her kimono again. One slight pull and he'd have it open.

His lips were pressed against her neck once more, and he was holding her tightly. She raised her eyes to the ceiling as Kurama's sharp canines suddenly sank into her flesh. The pain was quick, and Botan was too surprised to even yelp. His hot tongue lapped at the welling blood.

"Sweet." He told her. "I knew it would be. So unlike the worthless youkai we kill every day, their blood tastes like garbage – which is what they are. But not you… Your blood is sweet. Clean. Untainted." His tongue went back to the wound, lingering there.

The vines tightened painfully and Botan cried out. Youko's silver fox ears swiveled forward and he moaned against her neck. His hand clenched her pink kimono and he tore the material aside, at last exposing the deities slender form. He raised his head, panting, looking hungrily down at Botan. His brows knitted together at the sight of her strange undergarments. Hindrances, hindrances. He'd take them off slowly when he needed too. For now he was content to stare at what the removal of Botan's clothes _did_ expose. His eyes traveled up the ferry girls long, slender legs to her slightly rounded hips – still covered in a soft white material – continuing up her flat stomach, over her plump breasts – also still covered – up to her rounded shoulders, graceful neck, and her lovely face, which was bent forward, out of sight.

Botan was embarrassed, angry, and frightened all once. She had been stripped down to her underwear now, and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't even attempt to cover herself with her hands, because they were still being held behind Youko's neck.

Youko desperately needed to touch her. He ran his hands down, slowly from her neck, over her upper chest and between her breasts, over the plains her stomach before brushing his fingers lightly over her covered sex. Botan hissed at him, and reflexively the vines tightened once more. Her back arched in pain as this time, the vines drew blood.

"My," Youko chuckled, continuing to run his fingers over her panties, "I've never had such an unwilling partner. Why won't you just relax and give in to me? Stop fighting the inevitable, once you do, I'll release you from my plants."

He moved from behind her, drawing her hands up and over his head as he crawled away. Without Youko's lean form supporting her, Botan's weak body flopped backward onto the mattress. She could feel his hands running up her legs. He leaned in and placed a kiss just above her right breast. She could see now that he was naked – he must have removed his clothes just a moment ago when he had come out from behind her. His face moved over hers, his hot breath caressing her cheeks gently. He moved one hand up to cup her face and kept the other pressed lightly at the juncture of her thighs.

"Ready to give in yet?" He cooed.

Botan spat in his face.

Immediately, Youko's cocky smile disappeared as he bared his teeth at her. He raised his hand to hit her, but stopped, his fist clenching. He pounded it into the ground beside her head, delighted as he watched her flinch.

"I can see foreplay would be wasted on you." He snarled. "So why don't we just get down to business?"

(Cut lemon scene)

* * *

"Casca is dead, and Botan has been kidnapped?"

Yusuke studied the pale visage of Koenma as the young ruler tried to digest the information. Genkai nodded slightly, her constant frown deeper than usual.

"When we found him, he was almost gone. Youko attacked him quite viscously, his entire stomach was ripped open."

Koenma seemed to flounder; he looked over both shoulders, then down at his desk, his light brown eyes mirroring confusion. "I… I'll need to collect his soul, and… Send someone…" He turned to the door, suddenly animated by panic. "Hinageshi! Ayame!"

Seconds later a dark haired ferry girl burst into the room, followed by a younger red head, both panted as they dashed toward the desk, bowing swiftly. "Yes, Koenma-sama?" They asked in unison.

"Hinageshi, I need you to gather Casca's soul. Ayame, did Botan have her communicator with her today?"

Hinageshi clutched Ayame's arm, her red eyes widening in fright. "Casca is dead?" Her voice was quiet, fearful. Her dark haired companion's eyebrows knitted together with worry. "Did something happen to Botan-chan, sir?"

"Yes, something fucking happened!" Yusuke snapped, his hands balling into fists. "She was fucking kidnapped! And Casca was killed when he got in Youko's way!" His chocolate eyes were dark with passion, he was angrier than he could ever remember. And frightened. Terribly, terribly frightened.

The ferry girls gasped.

"Youko Kurama…?" Hinageshi and Ayame exchanged anguished looks before the younger girl burst into tears. "He got her, Ayame-san, just like his friend told me he would!"

Yusuke blinked. "What?"

Ayame held the smaller girl to her, trying to quiet her. "Oh," She looked up at Yusuke, her violet eyes wet with tears. "Youko's been after Botan for months, stalking her through Makai. That's why she was transferred to Ningenkai to work with you, Yusuke." Her eyes darkened with worry. "Didn't she tell you?"

Shadows obscured Yusuke's face. "No… No one told me…" He suddenly turned upon Koenma, shaking with fury. "You _knew_?! You fucking _knew_ she was in danger, and you never _told_ me?! What the hell were you _thinking_?! I could have protected her, Koenma!"

Koenma cowered behind his desk, his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. Yusuke's youkai was raising drastically by the second, his normally dark brown eyes beginning to take on a hellish red hue.

"I thought she'd be safe in Ningenkai!" He squeaked. "I didn't think Youko could get to earth!"

"What kind of excuse is that?!" Yusuke raged, "You _still_ should have warned me!" He turned and paced toward the windows, his fists and teeth clenched. Genkai's calm eyes followed him. "As far as I'm concerned, this is partially _your_ fault!" Yusuke hissed at the godling.

"Did Botan have her communicator, Ayame?" Genkai's cool voice cut into Yusuke's wrathful spieling.

Ayame nodded quietly. "Yes, I called her earlier on it."

Genkai frowned thoughtfully at the ground. "If this Youko was indeed so desperate to get a hold of her, it is doubtful that he remembered to check her for such items, let alone get rid of them."

"Great." Yusuke spat, "Botan may have been kidnapped by someone who murders and robs people for fun, but at least she has her communicator! What do you want to do, call her?!"

"I doubt she's in any position to answer right now, Yusuke." Genkai said coldly, watching as the dark haired young man paled drastically at her implications. She nodded to herself, her suspicion all but confirmed. She turned toward Koenma. "The communicator, it can be used as a tracking device, can't it?"

The ruler cleared his throat. "Yes, we can pinpoint her location as long as she has it."

Yusuke snapped to immediate attention, his gaze fixed fiercely on the child god.

"Excellent," Genkai nodded, "Draw us a map."

* * *

Botan opened her eyes slowly, greeted by a throbbing pain that permeated her whole body. She groaned lightly as memories of Youko's rough treatment flashed through her mind. She opened her dry mouth to try and moisten her lips, but found them to be caked shut with her own blood. She wrenched her jaw open and winced as the wound began to bleed again.

She was on her side, her hands still bound over her head, and her ankles still tethered together. Botan groaned again.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so sore, all _over_… But she felt stronger, too. Apparently, that wine Youko had given her earlier had at last decided to kick in. Not that it was going to do her much good, she was still at his mercy as long as his vines bound her.

At least she was alone, she realized, scanning the room. A small blessing.

Something glinted coldly in the firelight, Botan lifted her head slightly to look. It was a katana. The one the small, dark haired demon had threatened her with on Yakumo's battlefield. She remembered the way he had tossed it up in the air and caught it, her eyes had followed the hypnotic motion. What was it doing here, an arms reach away?

And what a cruel irony.

To be presented such a marvelous opportunity, only without the means to grasp it. Tears of frustration and anger welled up in the deity's eyes. It was all so _unfair_!

The door at the end of the room opened, drawing her attention away from the glittering steel.

Youko stalked into the room, his clothes back on and in flawless order. He carried two small wooden bowls and dark rag. He paused at the threshold, his eyes sweeping over the naked deity who lay upon his bed in awkward fetal position, eyeing him back. The smell of fresh tears reached his sensitive nose. He frowned before making his way over and kneeling before her once more, setting the bowls down.

"Awake I see." He murmured, running a hand through her hair. Botan decided that he neither needed nor expected an answer, and busied herself instead with studying the bowls. They both appeared to contain water, though one was steaming. Youko followed her gaze and smirked.

"Thirsty?" He asked, lifting the non-steaming bowl. Botan's eyes followed him.

"Yes," She managed to croak. She succeeded in pulling herself up slightly, eagerly awaiting the sensation of cool water pouring down her throat. Youko held the bowl to her swollen, blood smeared lips and watched her drink, setting the bowl down when she was done. He dipped the rag into the steaming water, and wiped the blood gently away from Botan's lips. He then proceeded to do the same to the rest of her body, gently cleaning the blood from her many small wounds. Botan let him, her eyes glazed over as she tried to imagine herself away, to a place where she was alone, where no one touched her.

When he was finished, Kurama ran a hand through his hair and sighed, his ears swiveling slowly back and forth. Botan watched him, refusing to look at the katana again. If he caught her staring at it, he might move it away, out of her reach. And she so desperately wanted to reach it! If only he would release her from the binding vines. But he'd only do that if…

Botan gasped sharply.

"What?" Youko asked, alert. Botan stared up at him, opening her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was about to do… But it was the only chance she had.

"I want… To do that again." She said slowly, watching the kitsune's face. He frowned at her, puzzled.

"Do what again?"

She took a deep breath. "What we did… Earlier."

Youko arched a delicate silver eyebrow at her. "What, fuck?"

Botan shivered almost involuntarily. Why did he have to make it so difficult, referring to his actions in that manner? She nodded meekly and Youko eyed her suspiciously.

"Really?" He sneered, sensing her hesitation. Botan recognized his disbelief and tried quickly to dispel it.

"Yes, only…" She paused, her voice becoming quieter. "Only, not as rough, this time." She shook inwardly as he stared stoically down at her. She had to rely on the knowledge that he _wanted_ to touch her. If she was wrong…

But she needn't have worried. Youko's wounded pride was satiated by her request.

"My, changing our tune aren't we?" He asked, leaning over her, a triumphant grin on his lips. "Decided to accept the inevitable, then?"

Botan almost sighed in relief when she felt his hands run down her sides. He nuzzled her neck, nipping at the wound he had made earlier and lapping up the small amount of blood that began to trickle out. He rested one hand on her right thigh, trailing kisses down her neck and across her chest, taking one pink nipple into his mouth. Botan arched her back and moaned.

Youko was thrilled. He cleared his mind of any suspicion that he may have held toward Botan's sudden change in behavior. He was irresistible, after all, and obviously she had finally realized that – redeeming herself, in Youko's eyes, from her actions earlier. He smirked against her skin, his tail lashing excitedly behind him.

He had time to do things right this time.

"Ah…" Botan sighed, moving against him. He felt her legs tremble as she strained against her bonds. "Youko…" She moaned softly, the kitsune's ears perked forward. "I want to touch you… It's not fair…"

His golden eyes rose up to look into the deities face, she pouted, her lower lip jutting forward.

The vines unwrapped themselves from around her wrists, retreating to opposite corners of the room. Immediately, Botan's hands buried themselves in the thief's hair, running her fingers through the silky silver strands.

Youko moaned, pressing himself closer… He wanted – _needed_ to be touched by her… He'd waited so long…

Her hands ran down his back, the smooth fabric doing little to hinder the feeling of his muscles rippling under his skin.

One hand caressed the youkai's cheek, bringing his face close to her own. His lustful golden stare locked onto Botan's inquisitive eyes.

"This time will be different." He promised, suddenly regretting his brutal methods of earlier. He rested his forehead against hers.

Behind his back, Botan's free hand clutched the hilt of the katana.

"This time I'll be gentle…" He continued, his clawed hands now cradling her head.

Botan lifted the sword silently from the floor.

He leaned down to kiss her, gratified when Botan met him halfway. He poured himself into the greedy kiss, all the passion he possessed, all the emotion, all the obsession…

As she plunged the katana through his back and into his heart.

Youko's death was instant – he collapsed onto her, his life blood coursing out of him, covering the deity below him.

Dazed, Botan pushed the body of the silver youkai off of her, staring into the vacant gold eyes.

It had happened so quickly… She clutched the sword to her, rocking back and forth as Youko's blood dripped from her body onto the mattress, soaking through the material until she was sitting on red rose petal, lost in a sea of white. (1)

* * *

Genkai draped the remains of Botan's kimono over her shoulders, tying it shut with Youko's own sash.

Yusuke watched as the old woman helped her to her feet, his dark eyes following them as she lead the blue haired deity to the door.

"She's not taking that with her, is she?" He turned to look upon the koorime who he had released from the plants moments ago. His red gaze was fixed upon the sword Botan still clutched to her shaking body.

"You want to take it from her?" The detective snapped, his teeth bared aggressively. Hiei shrugged.

"I have others, but it's rather inconvenient-"

"Shut up!" Yusuke hissed, his nerves worn thin from the events of the day. "Just… Shut up." The demon stared up at him, then looked back toward the retreating deity.

"I understand Youko's obsession now," Hiei said quietly. It took all of Yusuke's remaining strength not to hit him. "She really is quite remarkable. Imagine, catching Youko off his guard long enough to drive my katana through him. Amazing."

"I thought," Yusuke ground out, shaking, "I told you to shut up." His chest hurt, he just wanted go… To go to Botan.

The fire demon cocked his head to the side. "You know, the fact that she survived the rape-" he suddenly found himself on the ground, in quite a bit of pain. The brown eyed ningen stared down at him, cracking his knuckles. Hiei blinked in surprise – how had the boy moved so quickly?

"Leave." Yusuke told him, suddenly tired. "Just go. I don't want to deal with you." Hiei needed no further prompting – he _wanted_ to go. To get away from the stench of his partners blood. He darted silently away.

Yusuke turned to follow Genkai and Botan out of the well concealed cave. Something cold hit him square in the chest – he sagged against the wall for a moment, gagging. The feeling passed and stood up dizzily.

"Yusuke…" He heard Botan call him and he looked up immediately. She stood at the entrance of the cave, moonlight softening her features. She held her hand out to him, lost. Genkai stood back a few paces, watching her protégé approach the deity.

He wrapped her tightly in his arms, pressing his warm lips against her temple.

"It's okay." He whispered to her, stroking her hair. "It's okay, Botan. I'll protect you."

She buried her head in his shoulder, embracing him in return. A dry sob shook her.

Yusuke lifted her into his arms and carried her home.

**Fin**

* * *

AN: So… Hate me now?

Before anyone jumps me, there IS going to be an epilogue! Just be patient! Despite the Y/B hints, this IS a K/B – albeit a twisted one. I PROMISE.

But it does feel nice to put Fin on something. Because, technically, this COULD be the end. But I wouldn't do that to you guys!

Once again, if you want to read the ENTIRE fic, go here: h t t p : w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n f i c / v i e w (insert underscore here) c h . p h p ? c i d = 2 2 3 5 0 9 & s u b m i t = V i e w C h a p t e r & i d = 6 0 7 7 9 (don't forget to delete the spaces!)

Anyway, thanks to the following people: ( ¬.¬… This is goin g to take a while…)

**Paleah**: Hee-hee. Thanks!

**Corkycomp**: Thank you, I rather liked the thought of Youko pouncing on something and ripping it to shreds myself. I'm glad you liked it! And please, I really DO enjoy long reviews – I live for them! So don't feel that you have to hold back for my sake!

**cLuMzYaZnGrL106**: Well, there's lemon! Just not in this version.

**Rkfan246**: Okay, here's the update!

**GoddessofKoorime**: Here you go!

**Annemarieh**: lol, stay in your seat this time!

**Dark Chobit**: Meh. I'm going with the page separators, even though I'm missing my '' little markings. Darn you !

**Moon Step**: I don't know… I think I might be flattered if Youko went around killing demons for me… But then, I'm not your average girl.

**John Cena's Basketball Star**: Glad you liked it!

**Psychopath143**: Well, it really earned it's place in the horror section because of this chapter…

**Disturbedvixen**: Hey, even I'm not brave enough to post my lemon version here! I'm sure I'd get snitched on! And what are you talking about? I LOVE your dark Youko/Botan! LOVE. Speaking of which, when are you updating?

**Sei****-san**: Well, I think he may have gone slightly mushy in this chapter. But he still didn't mind hurting her, so the cruelness was there! And just wait until the epilogue… Heh.

**Morgannia**: Well, I hope you liked it!

**Miyako14**: Poor Botan, she just couldn't get away!

**Darache**: Thank you! And goodness, a lot of time has passed since I last updated this… You were only on chapter four of your story!

**Anichan**: Heh, I hope I didn't make you like it only to make you hate it with this chapter. I feel guilty…

**Banshee**: I probably won't ever write a fic centered on Jin, but I'd probably use him in a fic. I just love Jin!

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Yeesh. I bet you hated this chapter didn't you?

**Crescent Venus**: A masked swordsman who fights with three swords! WOW! Do you have an links to pictures? I wanna see!

**Kooky**: Well, I hope you liked the lime!

**Kawaii**** Thief Kitsune**: Heh heh! A demon roofy! I like that… I wonder if I can use that quote somehow…

**Reikachan14**: Well, if you liked the whole dark thing, then maybe you'll like this chapter.

**KristyKamae**: ::Blushes:: Aw, stop! You're inflating my ego! But I'm glad you like it so far. I'll look for your story, okay?

**Ame**** No Kodomo**: I hope this chapter puts you to bed! Imagine not being able to sleep…

**Mistaken Otaku**: It's okay, I understand! But I'm glad you like my stuff!

**Kitsune Kit**: I'm glad you like it!

**Jo Dee**: Yeah, that's why I didn't include the nether world.

**LonesomeNeko**: Thank you!

**Agaxris**: Why, thank you!

**Pandora Kattalikis**: Poor Botan, alas, no fun for her.

**Lady Nightshade**: Hmmm. I think Yusuke might have a thing for Botan!

**Oro**** Oro**: You flatter me… Thank you!

**Kenshingal128**: Lol… Hit me make me scream? Hmm. That might work. But not for this particular fic. Maybe I'll use it in The Chase.

**Luci-Chan6**: Heh, thanks.

**Botan-Jaganashi**: Hiei/Botan reference? Me likey. I'm glad you like the fic!

**Ivy Raine**: Okay, if you put down that pineapple.

**Mourning Fox**: I instilled a love of dark stories in you? I'm sorry!

**Xen**** the Wonder Dog**: Thank you, good luck to you too! And update soon, damnit!

**Apryl****:** Hey, thanks for helping with this chapter, I owe you! More than 50 bucks, now…

**Lady of Roses**: No, don't hurt me! Here's an update!

**Blue Pixie Dust**: Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

**PrettyNutter**: Thank you!

**Les**: Two words: O.K.!

**NoneOfYourBwax**: Glad you like it!

**Keirin-Sama**: Okay, here's an update!

**lilxyakusokuxX**: Sorry, Casca's just an original character I popped in for fun.

**Nazz2.0: **I'm glad you like it!

**Sarah**: Wow, haven't heard from you in a while! But I'm glad you like the fic, even though I'm sure you hate me after this chapter. Sorry about killing off Youko! But it's good to have you back and reviewing!

Okay, I'm done. Anyway, review again, tell me what you think!

Footnote… Thingies.

1) Arg! I can't believe I put this kind of crappy prose in my fic. Someone hit me with crowbar.


	5. Epilogue: Inescapable

Eh-heh. ::Laughs sheepishly:: It seems I've been neglecting my authorly duties, ne? Sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been pretty busy with college and uh… Well, heck, I've just been lazy in general! But her I am to give you the _Foxgloves_ fix you've all been dying for! On with the Epilogue!

* * *

**Epilogue: Inescapable**

It had been three weeks since the incident in Makai. Three weeks since she had seen the sunlight or felt the breeze in her hair. Three weeks she'd been confined to her room – Yusuke always standing watch at her door, a solemn frown on his face and a fierce scowl for anyone who so much as looked at him wrong. Three weeks of healing, of nightmares, of a constant fear that a silver kitsune was waiting for her around each corner. Some nights she heard him chuckling from shadows in her room, but every time she'd cried out Yusuke had been there to turn on the light and hold her trembling form until she drifted uneasily off to sleep and he again resumed his constant vigilance outside.

Yusuke. Botan smiled softly. He'd been there constantly since the whole happenings with… _the thief_. She shivered, remembering pale lips against her collarbone, graceful clawed hands running through her hair. Quickly she replaced the mental image with another, warm chocolate eyes taking the place of fiery gold. Yusuke, leader of the tantei, the boy who she assisted… He hadn't left Rekai since he'd carried her to her room. She suspected he slept outside of her door – that would have been the only explanation for his quick appearances when she called out in the night. But those long weeks were over now. Thanks to Ayame's healing powers and Botans inherent cheerful nature, the physical and mental anguish never could have lasted long anyway – but this was a particularly quick bounce-back. Even for Botan. And it was all due to her sudden affection for the black haired spirit detective.

She knew it was silly, she was probably having a hero complex or something – wasn't it every girl's first instinct to throw themselves into the arms of the man who rescued them?

She remembered the look in his eyes when he'd found her naked, kneeling in a pool of blood on Youko's bed, staring down at the body of the silver kitsune. He'd been beautiful even in death; those intense eyes closed forever, long dark lashes casting a delicate shadow onto his pale cheeks. She hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from the horrible sight – his pristine white robes stained with his own blood as he lay before her almost submissively.

Yusuke had come tearing into the room, his eyes frantic and his reikai energy off the charts. He stopped when he saw the fallen youkai – so still – and Botan, clutching the katana like a lifeline. He hadn't been able to take it from her and it had been him who had draped his arms around her, looking stricken as he observed her broken form. When she'd finally been able to tear her eyes away from youkai it was to see Yusuke's frustrated face as Genkai pushed him away to inspect Botan's wounds. He'd been angry and upset. Angry for _her_, upset at what had been done to _her_. He cared, she'd seen that. He cared deeply; his eyes had told her so when he'd held her after they left the cave. And today she'd tell him his affection and concern hadn't been wasted, that she'd fought her way out of the haze to embrace him.

She was ready to leave her room.

* * *

Botan stared out at the water, feeling restless as she watched lily-pads float tranquilly past. A light breeze made the leaves on the tall trees surrounding the pond shift slightly. Botan shivered and pulled her jacket tighter to her. A shadow passed over the water and Botan looked up, searching the sky for clouds. The sun shown merrily down on her, alone in an expanse of blue… She sighed, and her eyes drifted lazily back down to her reflection in the water – and that of a silver haired kitsune smirking behind her.

Botan gasped, gripping the rail of the small bridge before whirling frantically around to see… Warm brown eyes watching her in concern.

"Yusuke." She breathed softly, her tense frame slowly relaxing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping forward, his hands jammed into his uniform pockets. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Botan grinned ironically and leaned back against the railing. "I'm fine," she told him, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "Just… fine."

"Really?" He asked quietly, hesitantly moving closer.

"Yes." She assured him with a small smile. His stance relaxed slightly.

"Good." He breathed before shooting her an irritated glance. "You're not supposed to leave your room for another week. And you're _definitely _not allowed to leave Reikai. Do you know how panicked I was when I saw you'd left your room?!"

Botan giggled, sounding like her old self for a moment as she gave a mischievous smile. "I know!" She said jovially, "But I was feeling cooped up! Come on Yusuke, can you blame me?"

The dark haired boy remained scowling for a moment before he finally broke into a grin. "No," he relented, glancing around the park, "I can't." He brought his eyes back to rest on her. "So, any news?"

Botan shook her head, thinking back on what Ayame had told her earlier that morning and frowning. "They can't find Youko's soul anywhere. It's as if he's just…" She closed her eyes, bringing her hands together, "disappeared."

"He hasn't disappeared." Yusuke said sharply, his eyes hardening. "He'll show up."

Botan smiled at the conviction in his voice. "By the way," she began quietly, "I've wanted to thank you."

Yusuke blushed, averting his gaze and staring at the floor. "You don't have to thank me," he muttered, "I did what any friend would do."

"Still," Botan continued, amethyst eyes shining, "if you hadn't shown up when you did…" She reached out, gently laying her hand on his arm.

Yusuke stared intensely at her for a moment, before yanking one hand out of his pocket and pulling her to him in a one-armed embrace.

"Don't be stupid!" He said harshly, holding her tightly. "I was too late! If I had shown up earlier you wouldn't have been… you wouldn't have had too…"

Botan lay her head on his shoulder. "It's okay."

"God Damnit! No it isn't!" He hissed. "I should been there to protect you!"

"It's alright!" She assured him. "I'm with you now, and I'm safe."

Silence passed between them for a moment. All was still.

"Actually, that's not exactly true." He whispered. "I'd say you're the _least_ safe with me."

Botan stiffened slightly. "What?" She lifted her head from his shoulder and blinked at him. Something had changed in his tone, and his eyes were closed, a relaxed smile on his lips.

"Yusuke?" She asked hesitantly. The dark haired boy's eyes opened slowly, but instead of the warm, chocolate color she was used too, they were a shocking gold.

"Fooled you!" He laughed, his voice becoming richer, deeper.

"Youko!" Botan gasped, instantly trying to push away, "How --?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, his grip tightening. "I possessed this ningen when he came to 'rescue' you." He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. "I was quite upset when you killed me." He told her, pausing to savor the look of terror that had passed over her features.

"But it's difficult to stay angry with you." He purred, "Especially since you've provided me with the body of Koenma's spirit detective – the perfect disguise!"

"Yusuke!" Botan said, panicked, "What did you do…?!"

"Oh, don't worry, he's still here," snickered Youko, "I've just completely subjugated his will – not as easy a task as it sounds, I assure you. He was _very_ resistant, in fact, he harbors some _strong_ emotions toward you and a deep concern for your well being that made taking him over quite difficult."

"Youko –" Botan choked, trying to jerk away only to be yanked violently back toward the possessed boy.

"I've raided this boys mind, you're my assistant, my constant companion! This is perfect, isn't it?" He laughed. "All I've wanted for the last six months is you, and now I have you all to myself!"

"I'm also Yusuke's connection to Reikai!" Botan glared, her voice shaking. "As soon as I see Koenma I'll tell –"

"You'll keep your pretty mouth shut!" Youko interrupted. "You tell him and I'll expel this spirit detective's soul." He snapped.

Botan paled. "You wouldn't…."

The kitsune grinned, "Wouldn't I?" He asked. "I think you of all people should know, Botan, I don't make idle threats."

Yusuke/Youko pulled his remaining hand from the pocket of the green uniform, holding his palm out to show a seed, which quickly grew into a deep pink rose.

"For you." He said generously, "I bred it specifically."

Botan eyed the flower warily, refusing to touch it. Youko chuckled, tucking the rose behind her ear.

"I still retain my command of plants, and this body has an unbelievable amount of untapped power – enough for me to change back into my original form whenever it suits me." He grinned, shifting Yusuke's body into Youko's natural form, a tall, silver fox demon.

Seeing Youko in his natural flesh caused Botan at last to feel the full impact of the situation. Tears pricked her eyes as she pushed helplessly at the youkai.

"You like me this way, don't you, Botan?" He asked quietly, amused by the frantic girl in his arms. "I watched you admire my body after I died – is that what it took to make you want me?" He reached up and gently wiped her tears away, his canines exposed in a predatory grin.

"No…" Botan whimpered. "No, I hate you! You took… everything!"

Kurama narrowed his eyes, frowning for the first time since he'd revealed himself. "You hate me?"

Botan sobbed angrily against his chest, her heart wrenching. He'd taken everything from her! Casca, her innocence, Yusuke… And she couldn't get any of it back. She couldn't tell Koenma or the _thief_ would erase Yusuke's soul. She glared angrily at the silver youkai.

Youko's confident smile reappeared. "You may hate me now, but you'll learn to love me. After all, we have the rest of this ningen's life, don't we? You can't escape me now." He drew his arms tighter around her, tenderly nipping her neck, Botan felt her strength leave her as he pressed his lips against hers in a brutal kiss. He drew away and she collapsed, defeated, allowing Youko to hold her close. Silver hair fell softly around her face as her vision was blurred once again by tears. The thief's mouth brushed hotly over her ear – distantly she could smell roses.

"You can't escape me now."

* * *

AN: Okay, now just in case any of you are going, "huh?" remember last chapter when this happened?

_Yusuke turned to follow Genkai and Botan out of the well concealed cave. Something cold hit him square in the chest – he sagged against the wall for a moment, gagging. The feeling passed and stood up dizzily._

Okay, _that's_ when Youko possessed Yusuke. Hope that clears any confusion up!

I, uh, know some of you were unhappy with the way the last chapter ended – I'm glad I make you squirm! Hopefully, though, those angry at me will now have a chance to rejoice – SEE?! I kept it a Youko/Botan fic while still managing to sneak in some Yusuke/Botan – a coupling that doesn't get done often enough, I tell ya.

Anyway, I'm considering writing a oneshot followup to this fic – would anyone be interested in reading it? Let me know!

As usual, thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter:

**Lady Nightshade**: Thank you so much, and I hope you didn't mind the slight Yusuke/Botan.

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**: Don't worry, that wasn't the _real_ ending! _This_ is!

**Angel Blossom 247**: I had to cut the lemon scene, I don't want to be kicked off of ! Besides, I gave you all a link to where you could read the lemon!

**Furi Iki**: ::Is overwhelmed by Ronnie's enthusiasm:: Wow, I'm glad you liked it! I write for people like you, who appreciate it! Anyway, you weren't _supposed_ to like Youko, you silly! He was _evil_. ::Sigh:: …. Yeah, but he _was_ hot, wasn't he? I was _so_ tempted to just have Botan give in! Anyway, tell me how you liked the epilogue, and if you'd like to see a oneshot followup!

**Reikachan14**: Hah! No one saw it coming! Bwah-hah-hah! But I'm glad you liked, it. Really. It _was_ slightly dark, wasn't it? Eh… Well, what can I say? It's a darkfic! Um. ::Looks nervous:: Well, I guess I _should_ update _Thief!_ now, huh? Okay, I'll get to that next.

**Les**: No, don't hurt me! Here is the epilogue!

**Animefreak03**: Well… This isn't exactly a _happy_ epilogue, but look! Youko and Botan end up together! Yay?

**Miyako14**Yes, he _did_ deserve to die, didn't he? I thought so too!

**DisturbedVixen**: Okay, okay! Calm yourself, here's the epilogue! It only took me three months… ::Laughs sheepishly:: But I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And please, update your fics!

**Darache**: Yeah… It was a bit rushed. One day I'll re-write it and make it better. But in the meantime, here's the epilogue!

**Mourning Fox**: Oh dear, I corrupted you! I'm so sorry! ::Points:: Blame DisturbedVixen and RavenSin, though, they made me do it!

**Sazuka Chan**: I'm sorry it disturbed you so much.

**Rkfan246**: I'm sorry to disappoint you – but this _is_ a darkfic after all! If I ever write the oneshot followup, there will be some more… Uh, I _guess_ you could consider them 'romantic'… moments between the fox and our deity. But I am glad I was able to surprise you!

**Samurai Demon-God Sekikage**: I'm terribly sorry you didn't like it.

**DeityofRoses**: ::Grins:: Glad I was able to surprise you! What's this? You're not going to kill Kurama off as well, are you?!

**AnneMarieh**: I know, it shocked me too! How could Botan do such a thing?! But I'm glad you liked it.

**Psychopath143**: more horrific it might have been – but also one of the coolest things I've ever written!

**GoddessofKoorime**: No, _this_ is it! And I couldn't have Shuichi in the sequel because we're already in that timeline. Shuichi Minamino was never born.

**CWolf2**: Ah! I love seeing you review my stuff because I think you rock when it comes to K/B lemons! You're my fave author on ! I'm so flattered you like my stuff. ::Blushes::

**Tesina Gela Gardner**: Here's an update for you!

**Trans**: I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you!

**Lady of Roses**: You know I really didn't think about it… Yeah! Botan stopped as soon as the katana pierced Youko's heart! That's what happened. (Thanks for the cover!)

**Sweet Snow and Hiei Lover**: Hah! I love your penname!

**Ame no Kodomo**: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it despite the scariness! And of course I cut the lemon – I don't want to be booted from ! Anyway, update _Stealing Emotions_ or I'm going to hunt you down!

**Ivy Raine**: Pinnapple! Yummy!

**Sarah**: Well, I shall have to email you directly about this update! Yes indeed! And Yes. Youko deffinately deserved to die. ::Nods::

**NoneOfYourBwax**:: Well, thank you for not killing me… I guess.

**Kitsune Kit**: Thank you!

**Yume Ookami**: What are you, psychic?! How'd you know he'd come back! I didn't tell you did I? ::Laughs:: You'd like that, wouldn't you? More dark fics…

**Apryl**: Thank you for proofreading half of this chapter! How'd you like it? And what are you trying to say, that I can't write a short fic?!

**Banshee01**: I'm glad you liked it – even if it was a little dark.

**Chocogurl**: Go Botan! You kill that evil Youko! Girl power! ::Laughs:: Glad you liked it, Choco.

**Cheeto**: ::Laughs:: You silly. But see, I pulled off the epilogue! Go me! Wa-hahahah! By the way… UPDATE YOUR FIC! That is all.

**Luci-chan6**: No, no, NOW it's over. It needed an epilogue!

**Khitoutsu Hikutsa**: Youko's to "hott" to die? But he _raped_ Botan! He deserved to die, he was an evil bastard!

**Mistaken Otaku**: Thank you – I'm glad you felt that Botan was right in killing Youko.

**Prettynutter**: It wasn't the end. _This_ is the end.

**SubJacket**: ::Stumbles after being hit with a crowbar:: Ouch! Yes, thank you. That's what I get for using such crappy prose!

**oO**: Yeah…

**horse-crazy-gurl**: I love YoukoxBotan, too! Why aren't there more of them?!

**Camille**: If I write a sequel, Hiei will be in it, I promise.

**Kami-no-kitsune**: Oh, come on! He totally deserved to die! And it's not like he staid dead or anything…

**Akkitora**: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!

**Yaoi-Bunny**: Thank you! ::Bows::

**Purplerose**: Genius? _Me_?! ::Nervous laughter:: Thank you, but um, I don't think so. I'm glad you liked the fic, though! And I'm flattered that I am one of your favorite writers.

::Wipes sweat off her brow:: Phew, that answers all the reviews for the _last_ chapter! Now, don't forget to review this one! Thanks guys!


End file.
